Outlaws
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Welcome to Oak Town! A town where dreams come true... if you're in the criminal industry. Gajeel Redfox who recently lost his father, moved to Oak town to start a new, only to end up with an offer to join a notorious biker gang called Shadow Gear and is running a "side business." but when a new mafia gang called Liberius comes to town, how will Shadow Gear fair? GTA online Au
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Alright, a new series is born! This was a one shot I wrote a while ago and decided to turn into a series. Outlaws will be a two-week. I play GTA Online and I love the idea of just getting to be a criminal when in real life you never would try to do this. It's a good game in my opinion. I know I wanted this to be mid to late July; but I set the date back and I'm sorry for that. Recently, things got crazy in my personal life. New job I'm to start soon, new laptop, projects began to pile up, other commitments. Some stuff was forced to be put on the back burner until things calmed down.

I decided to make this a biweekly series and I plan to hopefully move it up to weekly once I got the new commitments in my life completely under control.

Otherwise, here we go!

* * *

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or GTA**_

**Out Laws**

**Rated M**

**By MangaGuitar96**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Shadow Gear**

He arrived at the exact location he was asked to go the night before. He stared at the folded piece of paper for what had to be the 100th time today. The man moved a strand of black hair out of his face before his piercing red eyes looked up to the location he was told to go.

The building was an old, worn out gas station that was abandoned long ago. The gas wells had dried up, the gas dispensers rusted, the old convenience store looked as if Father Time worked on it with his bare hands and left it in the corner of his shelf for a good ten years or more. Gajeel Redfox, a man who recently moved to Oak Town after the death of his father, was now collecting the bravery to enter this building.

The night before, Gajeel robbed a convenience store for its cash, just to get by for the week, but the motorcycle he stole happened to have belonged to Levy McGarden, the leader of the notorious biker gang in Oak Town: Shadow Gear. They were chased by the police and soon, while waiting for the cops to leave the area after they lost them, Gajeel and Levy sat down in his and his cousin's shared home and had a conversation.

It turns out the two had quite a bit in common when it came to the beliefs of this town and their internal need to get out of this God Forsaken hell hole. Levy confessed her and her biker gang had plans to make a break for it. To leave this place once and for all, and she gave Gajeel an offer he couldn't refuse. At this rate, he was willing to take anything he can get.

His long black hair flowed from a breeze that passed by, causing Gajeel to come out of his daze, take a large breath and march to the door. He gave three simple knocks on the door but before he could finish the last knock, the door flew open. A young man with orange colored hair, jetted up in a large ponytail opened the door, looking Gajeel up and down.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man asked Gajeel. Gajeel stared the man down and looked at his clothes. A purple t-shirt, biker pants and boots, a black leather jacket that probably had The Shadow Gear Logo, this punk must be the guard dog for the front.

"Here on business." Gajeel grunted "Met your boss last night and she told me to meet her here." he shoved the note into the guy's hand and the man studied the note, realizing it was indeed Levy's handwriting, he stepped out of the way to let Gajeel in.

The hideout itself wasn't what Gajeel expected; it looked more like a bar than a rundown gas station convenience store. The walls were green and had a set of gears painted in a shadow color on one of the walls: the gang's insignia. There were tables with chairs, booths, a bar with every kind of liquor you could imagine, and a jukebox nailed to the wall and from what Gajeel could tell, it was purposefully loaded with rock music. What really caught Gajeel's attention the most, was the musty smell of alcoholic beverages and the faint hint of cigarettes.

He walked over to the bar where a young woman, with pale skin, a black dress, white hair with her bangs held up by a small ponytail. An all too sweet smile was painted on her face as Gajeel made his way over to the table.

"Welcome to Shadow Gear!" she smiled "You must be that recruit Levy told us about this morning. She'll be with you shortly! I'm Mirajane by the way, can I get you anything to drink while you wait?"

"Water." Gajeel nodded "Too early for a beer for me."

"One glass of water coming up." Mira smiled before making her way over to the shelf, grabbing a glass, heading to the ice box, filling the cup with a scoop of ice and then heading to the fountain dispenser behind the bar counter and filled the glass with water. She handed the glass to Gajeel who gave her a tip for the drink.

He took a few sips of the cold drink just as he heard a set of footsteps heading his way. He looked to the side to see a woman who was shorter than him with messy light blue hair, pale skin, honey brown eyes and was wearing a t-shirt with the Shadow Gear logo, a biker jacket, black biker pants with matching boots. This was Levy McGarden, the leader of Shadow Gear. Next to her was a woman with scarlet red hair that he never seen before.

"Gajeel!" she smiled "It looks like you took me up on my offer!"

"It's too good to pass." Gajeel shrugged "And I'd be fucked if I didn't." he finished his glass of water before wiping his mouth and making his way over to the woman who would now be his boss.

"Come with me to the meeting room. We can discuss everything in there." she and the red head lead Gajeel into another room away from the crazed bikers and soon, shut the door behind them.

* * *

The room was quite different from what Gajeel expected; it had walls that were tidy and light gray in color, a large meeting table with multiple chairs surrounding the room, Shadow Gear's logo on the wall behind one chair that Gajeel knew was obviously Levy's. Gajeel sat on a nearby chair, lifting his feet onto the table and leaned back in the chair. The biker gang leader sat in her chair and let out a long sigh before looking at her new recruit. This was going to be interesting.

"I'm glad you took my offer Gajeel." she smiled happily "We really need a new mechanic and a fresh face is something everyone could use."

"Best offer I've gotten since I came to this fucked up town." confessed Gajeel "So, all it is is repair work?"

"Besides that, you'll be helping with making rounds every now and then. We don't plan to keep you completely cramped in that shop you know. Also, we will have you help guard duty on some of our locations like the hide out and the lab itself."

"Wait," the woman with red hair spoke out, her voice laced with concern "Levy, he knows about our "Side business"?"

"He figured it out by himself Erza." Levy waved "It was a joke but he hit the nail on the head unknowingly." the woman named Erza nodded in response, but still eyed Gajeel with distrust.

"So how much we talking here?" Gajeel cross examined.

"You're going to get paid weekly." Levy explained "About $3,000 a week for working with us and a 30% raise will be added considering you will get a cut of the "Side Business" for helping us when needed. You can also charge our gang members for their bikes or cars and yes, we also permit you to do work on stolen vehicles." Gajeel blinked at that one.

"Otherwise, I think you're looked at a $5-6,000 a week profit." Levy smiled. Gajeel fell out of his chair hearing that "Oh my God! Are you okay Gajeel?!" Erza raced to where he was and looked at him with disbelief.

"I think he keeled over from the amount he's being paid." Erza commented "Even I admit it is a lot of money to be paid on a weekly basis. Especially in this town." Gajeel managed to clammer his way back into his seat and then took a huge gulp of air.

"You got yourself a fucking mechanic!" Gajeel shouted, still trying to recover from the shock of all of this. Levy stood up happily hearing Gajeel's acceptance and came closer to him, holding out her hand to offer a handshake.

"Welcome to Shadow Gear Gajeel!" Levy happily spoke while Gajeel returned her handshake. After this, Gajeel stood up from his chair and dusted himself off "Come on! Let's introduce you to the rest of the crew!" with that said, the three left the meeting room and returned to the main hangout where the rest of Shadow Gear.

They made their way into the room where people sat and drank, blared the rock music like crazy, played pool at the nearby pool table, and retold old riding stories to their friends.

"Everyone!" Levy suddenly announced "I have an announcement to make!" the music stopped playing and everyone's attention turned to Levy "Everyone, I want to introduce the newest member of Shadow Gear. Everyone, this is Gajeel Redfox, he's going to be our new head mechanic, and he will be helping us with other projects on the side."

"Hey welcome!" an orange haired member yelled.

"Finally! A new mechanic!" a brunette girl hollered drunkenly "About damn time!"

"He looks pretty strong too." the bar maid smiled "It's great to have some extra muscle around the gang! Makes the delivery jobs much easier!"

"Extra muscle is manly!" a large man with white hair hollered. Gajeel's eyes scanned across the room as he began to look at the faces in this room. Some of these people he's seen around Oak Town, others were new to him.

As Gajeel studied the room, so many thoughts and emotions ran through him: The amount of money he was going to bring home, happiness, excitement, thoughts of finally leaving this horrid hellhole of a city, it was so surreal to him, and ever since his dad died and maybe for once in his life, things were going to go his way.

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly spoke "I wish to give you a tour of the facilities so you can get better acquainted with the place." Gajeel looked at Levy with a questioning gaze hearing this.

"What's there to get a tour of?" he questioned, the whole room broke into fits of laughter, confusing Gajeel even further.

"Typical newbie." a heavyset man laughed.

"Literally thinks this place is small." a dark-haired man with pale skin wiped away a tear from his fit of laughter after he calmed down.

Gajeel continued to stare at the crowd in confusion before Levy placed a reassuring hand on his arm. Did he say something wrong?

"It's nothing to fret over." Levy smiled reassuringly "Lots of people really don't know how big this place really can be. Believe me, I was shocked the first time I walked through this property, and some...we're ad-ons." she removed her hand and motioned him to follow her "Come with me, I'll show you around."

With nothing else to say, Gajeel decided to follow the biker gang Chieftan, feeling curiosity and excitement for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 2 is here and ready to roll! I want to thank everyone for the love despite the craziness going on lately. I really kinda want to change this story up a little bit and just add your typical GTA vibe and humor but also... change the antagonist a bit 😉 but I wanted to change this up a lot from my normal writing and really challenge myself on this. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Shadow Gear Garage**

Levy guided Gajeel behind the bar and pulled up a bottle of vodka, revealing a secret door behind the liquor shelf and entered it with Gajeel following behind, stuck in a complete stupor. She closed the door and looked up at the newest member of her gang.

"The first two rooms are normally rooms anyone would look if this place was raided, God forbid." she explained "They would never imagine we have a secret passageway." the light turned on in the room, revealing it to be small with silver walls and a scent of motor oil, alcohol and cigarettes.

Levy pressed a button on the left side of the wall which revealed a secret panel with more panels. She pressed another button which caused the room to rumble and the room began to move: it was an elevator. The elevator rumbled and vibrated as it took them farther down into what felt like to Gajeel, completely underground. Eventually, the elevator stopped and the typical _ding! _Noise could be heard and the doors opened to reveal a large metal facility.

Gajeel's jaw hit the ground.

"H-holy shit." he sputtered "It's a goddamn fucking bunker!"

"It was." Levy admitted "Until I bought it. We renovated the place to act not only as a bunker, but a safe haven for all of us in this gang. We have a cafeteria, a bath, motorcycle garage, lounging incase our members need to lay low for a while. We have an arsenal, medical facility, even a practice range."

"What about the meth?" Gajeel asked. Levy stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"Are you crazy?" she asked "I wouldn't put the lab here! The fumes are dangerous and could blow us to kingdom come! The lab is about a half hour drive from here. We also took high measures with it and made sure it couldn't be traced to us if something was to go awry. I'm a thorough woman Gajeel, remember that."

"To be honest, I don't even doubt it." Gajeel muttered to himself. Levy opened a door to her left, and turned on a light switch which revealed a large room with what had to be, hundreds of luxury cars and motorcycles.

"Call it my personal collection or the "company standards"." Levy explained "We mainly use this for our cargo exports but we also use these for collections." Gajeel's eyes widened at the sight before him in pure shock. All of these had to be worth more than a house.

"A-are these-" he tried to spit out.

"Stolen?" Levy finished for him "I'm not completely sure to be honest. Some my team members had brought to me so I would say probably yes, others I bought off a guy I know who deals in luxury cars and prefers them to be stolen sometimes."

Gajeel nodded in response as he walked around the room, scoping out the beautifully vibrant cars and expensive motorcycles lined up around the room. A lot of these looked to be in value to that of a small house. As they walked through the large show room, Levy guided him to a door on the side that didn't seem noticeable at first; but caught Gajeel's interest.

"This leads to the infirmary." Levy explained "There's no hospital in this town; so if you're sick with appendicitis, you're boned. That's why we had to open this infirmary."

"Ya got a doctor or a surgeon or whatever the fuck?" Gajeel questioned.

"Just one." Levy explained "She's heavily trained in the medical field. Knows all forms of medical issues and surgery. One of our members had a kidney stone and she gave him a drink she made to help him, two hours later he was in the bathroom, screaming on the top of his lungs and getting it out. Gajeel somewhat felt a pang down there and winced at that thought.

"Okay, let's continue the tour." Levy spoke as she guided Gajeel out of the showroom.

* * *

Throughout the day, Levy gave Gajeel the grand tour of the whole facility, taking him to areas he never expected a place like this to have: a crafted hot spring, a pool, a gym, an emergency supply room, a room for everyone's motorcycles, lounging, you name it, this place catered to it!

Eventually, Levy took Gajeel to an area in the bunker that was a decent sized room made from pure concrete and filled with tables, tools, two lifts and electrical devices; the garage.

"This is where you'll be mainly working." Levy explained to Gajeel "We repair all of our bikes here and any vehicles we bring in we fix up as well."

"How much am I working with here?" Gajeel asked, picking up a nearby wrench and checking out the quality of it.

"You're also able to add "upgrades" to the vehicles." Levy winked "Also, change the paint as well."

"It's quite dirty work; but very rewarding." a strong, deep male voice suddenly spoke out, spooking Gajeel for a moment. He turned around to see a tall black man who was very muscular, with amber colored eyes, his hair in tight braids against his scalp walk over to him. The man was in an under shirt, ripped jeans and biker boots, covered in grease, sweat and holding what looked like a blow torch.

"Oh Lily!" Levy smiled "Good timing! This is Gajeel, he's our newest member and he'll be working with you in the shop from now on!" the man called Lily cocked an eyebrow at Gajeel hearing that.

"You're going work here?" Lily questioned "Got any experience with mechanics?"

"Dad used to own a shop." Gajeel shrugged "Knew the difference between a Briggs and Straton since I was five." Lily looked at Gajeel impressed.

"What motorcycle do you drive?"

"Used to own a Celestial 500 but I sold it before I moved to get by." Gajeel confessed.

"Damn." Lily spoke even more impressed "I own a Exceed 2357." Gajeel's jaw dropped.

"Those are one of the best bikes out there!" he spoke.

"This job pays well, so I got one with some of my cut."

_BZZT BZZT!_

Gajeel looked around the garage as he saw and the others heard the odd sound that echoed in the place.

"That's the buzzer." Lily explained "It means one of our members is coming in with their bike."

"You can tell by the buzzer?" Gajeel asked.

"It's a system we set up." explained Levy "Two buzzes means a bike, one means a car, three means stolen vehicle, needs the works so that way the cops don't find it." you can say Gajeel was perplexed at that one.

Moments passed and a brunette walked in with her motorcycle, it looked to Gajeel like a chopper type model and seemed to be normal to him. He looked up and noticed the owner; the brunette from upstairs.

"You're the new guy right?" she asked him, Gajeel nodded "Name's Cana, my old boozer over here hasn't been right for days."

"What's wrong with it?" Lily asked.

"Dunno. It's been making some weird sputtering noises the past few days and the engine has been getting overheated. Don't know what's wrong with it."

"I'll take a look." Gajeel offered, noticing Levy and Lily were not protesting this. Gajeel made his way over to the table nearby and picked a few tools that were going to be heavily necessary for this job. He grabbed a screwdriver and a small wrench and opened the front cover of her motorcycle engine.

"I need a light." he told the group and quickly, Levy pulled out her cellphone, turned on the flashlight and put it closer to Gajeel "Thanks." he began to monkey around the engine, placing the screwdriver in the area where the cooling fan was and then his eyes changed when he found the problem.

"Here's your problem!" Gajeel unveiled "Ya got a piece of garbage stuck in the engine! It's been screwing with the fan and causing it to overheat!"

"Is it an easy fix?" Cana asked.

"Psh. Simple as apple pie."

"Haven't had that drink in a long time!" Gajeel rolled his eyes at that before removing the engine fan and pulled out the troubling piece of trash: a plastic bag from one of the local convenient stores.

"Should be good now." Gajeel told her while placing the pieces back in their correct order and sealing the motorcycle completely "Try it now." Cana got on her bike and quickly started the engine on her bike, and just like magic, the bike didn't make a single sputtering noise.

"She's stopped sputtering!" Cana smiled "Thank you so much!" she handed Gajeel 50 dollars and gave him a pat on the back "Your next drink is on me!" and just like that, Cana hopped onto her bike and guided it back into the garage for the gang.

"You know what Gajeel," Levy suddenly spoke "I think you're going to fit in real well here."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Ever had a lot of stuff and just BS that it gets to a point you just stopped caring? Yeah, that's exactly what's been going on with me. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: The First Run**

* * *

After Gajeel repaired Cana's bike, the word spread about their new mechanic's skills like wild fire. Throughout the week, Gajeel and Lily were heavily tasked with either repairing the bikes, building some from the ground up, or refurbishing stolen cars and selling them to quite a few sketchy people.

Overall, Gajeel had to say this was the best job he's had so far. Pay was good, co-workers were pleasant, and it was something he loved to do: repair work. Throughout the three days it was literally one car or bike after another. One evening, Gajeel and Lily were preparing to close up the shop when he noticed someone coming into the shop, it was Levy.

"Hey guys!" Levy smiled.

"Oh boss!" Lily replied "How are you?"

"I'm well thank you." she replied "I came here to give you your checks for this week."

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Thursday is payday!" she came over to Lily and handed him his check and walked over to Gajeel with his check: $5,000.

"Hello income!" Gajeel smirked.

"If you want to make an additional income," Levy smirked a bit mischievously "we could use some extra muscle for tomorrow night." Gajeel looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Do you mean-"

"You think he's good enough?" Lily asked her "You think he can pull this off?"

"I want to test him." Levy explained "We managed to make enough of our "product" to sell to a potential buyer. We're going to be ready for a drop off tomorrow. Normally I would have some of our more experienced members do this; but one of them called in sick and can't make it. This could be a good test for Gajeel."

"I see what you're saying." Lily nodded "Gajeel, are you up for the task?"

"Depends." Gajeel snorted "The fuck do I gotta do?"

"All you need to do is take a motorcycle that was built with a special compartment filled with the meth and get them to our customers on the other-side of town." Levy explained "It's as simple as that. The bonus pay you get is $2500."

"I'm in." Gajeel spoke without an objection. Levy had to admit she was a bit speechless at that.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I didn't expect you to agree so quickly."

"If it's an extra amount of cash, I'm in." Gajeel told her with a shrug "Besides. This job is awesome so far and I'm grateful yer willing to give this experience to me." all of a sudden, Levy felt her cheeks heat up from Gajeel's words.

"I-I'm grateful we could help you!" she sputtered "I wish you luck tomorrow!" she left the room after that and did her best to cover her face a tad bit. It went unnoticed by Gajeel; however, Lily picked up on it immediately.

* * *

Sunset soon arrived and Friday night was in full swing. Gajeel was asked to meet with Levy at a location about thirty miles from Shadow Gear's hide out. He arrived on the rat bike Levy provided him when he joined the gang and arrived at a worn-down warehouse where Levy and Lily stood and watched what appeared to be five to six people loading three motorcycle's with methamphetamines in different parts of the bike.

"Keep it up!" Lily hollered to everyone "We got two hours to deliver this!"

"Yes sir!" they hollered back and working faster. As they worked, Levy glanced to her left and spotted Gajeel.

"Ah! Gajeel!" she smiled "You came! Thank goodness, we need the extra hands!"

"What's all this?" Gajeel asked, blowing a strand of hair out of his face again.

"We're getting the product set up." Levy smiled "Come with me Gajeel, I'll tell you what you need to know."

The two began to walk to one of the bikes as two men came to her.

"Levy!" the two men hollered in unison "We're ready to go!" Gajeel eyed the two men and recognized them. One was the man who let him into the hideout, and the other was an overweight man who was in the bar. Were these guys seriously going to be helping out? As they made their way to Levy, they noticed Gajeel with her.

"What's _he_ doing here?" the orange haired man asked. Gajeel could feel a low growl getting ready to come out of his throat.

"Jet, Droy." Levy suddenly spoke, preventing what could've been an ugly fight "Gajeel volunteered to help out. Unfortunately, Macao had to back out tonight due to his son Romeo catching pneumonia. I also want to show Gajeel how we do this." the two men looked at her with hesitency before calming down and backing away "Now Gajeel, are you ready to hear how this goes?"

"Guess so." Gajeel shrugged, ready to hear what he needs to do.

"You noticed we filled the bikes with our product correct?" Levy asked, Gajeel nodded "You, along with Jet and Droy are going to go to different areas in Oak Town to drop off the motorcycles in large white trucks that are ready to be loaded. Once you load them in, get a ride back here immediately. Once you arrive back, you'll be in the clear. Just do everything in your power to make sure the motorcycle reaches it's destination. There's a GPS map on your motorcycle that will take you to the location and a built-in intercom to keep in touch with everyone. Any questions?"

"I'm good I guess." Gajeel admitted.

"The stuff is in the bikes!" one of the men hollered to Levy.

"We're good to go then." Levy spoke out "Everyone! Get in your places!" the men named Jet and Droy got onto their bikes and Gajeel did the same. All three revved up the engines and within seconds, the GPS told them where they needed to go. Gajeel was tasked with heading to the harbors which was about a twenty-minute drive.

"GO!" Levy hollered and just like that, they raced out of the lot and into three separate directions. Droy going east, Gajeel west, Jet north.

The roads were mainly quiet from what Gajeel could see, he had to keep going and make sure the bike doesn't get damaged or he hit someone. If he ran someone over, the cops would be after him and it would be game over for this gang. He couldn't let that happen. Ten minutes passed and he heard a distinct _bzzt!_

"_Mother bird to baby birds." _Levy's voice suddenly rang out over the intercom _"Is everything good?" _

"_Baby bird 1 is at the halfway point." _Jet's voice rang over the intercom.

"_I'm stuck in some traffic." _a voice called out with what sounded like they were stuffing their face.

"_Droy if you're at that chicken shack again, I swear to whatever God your messed-up family worships, I will burn that place to the ground if you do this again during a run!"_

"_JET!"_ Levy hollered.

"_Uh, I ain't getting involved in that."_ Gajeel intervened _"But I should be near my destination very soon." _

"_Good work Gajeel." _Levy praised _"Let me know if you run into any problems." _Gajeel silently nodded at her words before making it to a nearby bridge. This bridge was known as the only passage way to Oak Town's harbor and from the looks of it, it looked traffic free. Perfect. Gajeel made the turn to the docks and rode down the bridge to his destination. Halfway there, something caught Gajeel's eye; an insignia on a building nearby.

Gajeel didn't know why, but he felt he had to stop his bike and stare at the symbol. The symbol was a large, decorative cross with multiple kunai knife like decorations surround it. He never seen such a thing his whole life.

"The fuck..." he spoke to himself. _Bzzt!_

"_Gajeel!" _Levy's voice called out on the speaker _"Is everything okay?"_

Gajeel snapped out of his thoughts and pressed the reply button.

"Yeah." he lied "Just got caught in a small amount of traffic. No big deal!"

"_As long as you're alright, that's okay." bzzt!_

After hearing from Levy, Gajeel pulled out his phone quickly and snapped a photo of the odd symbol and drove off to the destination.

* * *

Gajeel arrived five minutes later at the destination and dropped off the motorcycle. Once he did, he got off the bike to watch the truck close the door and drive off. That was one thing done; now he needed a ride back. Spotting a nearby car, Gajeel grabbed a brick he found lying on the concrete and smashed the window with a large _CRASH!_

Seconds later, Gajeel was hotwiring the car and soon got the automobile to start up, ready for a drive to the warehouse. He left the parking lot with the car and did his best to keep his eye out for any police. So far, nothing. Looks like this was a clean getaway for his first time. Still, the thought of being caught stayed in his mind and the only thing he could do to ease it, was turn on the radio.

He turned on the radio immediately to help ease any nerves he was feeling rise up. You couldn't blame him could you? He just did a drug run!

"_That was cat's in the cradle playing on Oak Town Rock radio!"_ The hose spoke onto the radio "_And in news for Oak Town Rock and Roll radio, Mayoral Elections are coming up and Mayor-elect Touka White seems to be in the lead. Will Touka White be the future of Oak Town? Only time will tell!" _

"Fuck politics man." Gajeel grumbled as he changed the channel.

Twenty minutes passed and he arrived back at the warehouse. Outside the warehouse, Levy and Lily were waiting for him along with other members of the motorcycle gang. Only ones missing were Jet and Droy who were still pulling in.

"Great job boys!" Levy smiled "And congrats Gajeel! You've really proven yourself! And I can officially say from all of us here! Welcome to Shadow Gear!" the crowd cheered at this and looked at their newest member with happiness. It was right there, Gajeel felt on top of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: It's been an eventful two weeks for me. A lot that I was dedicated to I had to back out of for good reasons, and for the better. Also, I really hard about this and I will be semi-retiring from fanfiction. I started focusing on other things in the recent years and fanfiction has been on the back burner a lot. I want to finish this series and focus on things that I really want to do like my own work. It's a lot on me and I'm trying to focus on things that need my attention. I don't know how long this series will go on; but I want this to live up to my works over the years. Also, follow my if you can! I make a lot of cool artwork and if you're interested, subscribe!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Casino**

A few days had passed ever since the small run and the pay checks were pouring in like hotcakes. Gajeel was in total shock at how much was pouring in from just a single run. Nearly $100,000 was made from this. Gajeel was literally speechless.

Gajeel watched as Levy made her way around the bar and handed everyone a small stack of cash to each gang member and handing what appeared to be a slightly larger cut to Jet and Droy. Eventually, Levy made her way to Gajeel and gave him a kind hearted smile.

"You were amazing out there the other day Gajeel." she told him "Keep it up! Here's your cut of the run!" Levy then handed him the stack of cash and Gajeel studied it quietly. From wht it appeared to be, there had to be over $1,000 in that pile.

Eventually, Levy finished her rounds and made her way to the center of the room.

"Good work Gang!" she smiled confidently "After this, the gangmates at the other location will be getting to work again on the next round! Otherwise as of today, I wish to give everyone here a day off tomorrow! As my thanks to all of you for an amazing job well done!" everyone cheered in happiness at Levy's decision as she crossed her arms and smiled confidently.

* * *

Gajeel arrived home late that night and parked his rat bike in the garage before slinging his backpack that was loaded with the money Levy gave him onto his back, and opening the door the lead directly into the house. The moment he entered the house the scent of freshly cooked pizza filled his nostrils. He made his way over to the couch and found a pink haired man with lightly tanned skin in a red t-shirt with a dragon on it and ripped jeans, opening a large pizza box and had two bottles of beer on the table.

This man was Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel's younger cousin.

"Hey Gajeel!" Natsu nodded "Welcome back, got us a pizza for dinner!"

"Thanks." Gajeel grumbled before throwing the bag on the floor near the couch and sinking into the couch. Natsu grabbed a paper plate, took at least two slices from the box and watched the cheese try to stay together before snapping. Gajeel took the plate from his cousin and began to devour the slices.

"How's your new job?" Natsu suddenly asked his cousin moments later.

"Good." Gajeel replied after swallowing another bite "Money's great, co-workers aren't bad, boss is hot."

"Really?" Natsu replied.

"Yeah, it's going well." Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"If it's a recommendation to work with the gang, you can forget it." Gajeel spoke out right before sipping his beer.

"What?" Natsu asked confused "No! I was going to tell you that a new casino opened up and if you wanted to check it out tomorrow?" Gajeel looked at his cousin with surprise, he didn't expect that.

"I do have the day off tomorrow." Gajeel revealed "Maybe we can check it out, what the hell."

"Sounds fun to me!" Natsu smirked "Hey, can I borrow a few hundred when we go to the casino?"

"Fuck you, you little shit."

* * *

The Ruby Casino was a large building with multiple casinos and pent houses. It was large, spacious building with red lights hitting the walls and making the walls a deep ruby red, the walls had monitors everywhere with looping video of rubies falling constantly, and a Lamborghini in the center room. So many of the upper class that was found in this crime riddled city walked the halls of the Ruby Casino, it was unbelievable.

Gajeel looked to one side and found slot machines and on the other was roulette tables. Natsu suddenly let out a grunt as he stretched his limbs.

"I don't know about you Gajeel," Natsu groaned "but I'm heading to the poker tables." he then suddenly snatched about $200 from Gajeel's wallet "I'll pay you back when I win!"

"You son of a bitch!" Gajeel hollered at Natsu before he ran off to the poker tables. Gajeel took a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his nose, those meditation videos he's been watching on the Yoga Channel were pretty helpful...sometimes.

* * *

The slot machine room was a medium sized room with multiple machines that either will pay you out or were rigged to make you lose; mostly made to make you lose. He looked around the room to find an empty slot machine and decided to put at least five dollars in the machine. He pressed the buttons and watched as the machine spun until reaching several bars and showing a match: Gajeel won $10.

"Heh." Gajeel smirked to himself "Not bad." he played the machine again and watched as the money continued to climb the ladder and watch as he won $50 right off the bat. Deciding it was time to not press his luck, Gajeel took the money he won and decided to walk.

He got up from his seat and looked around the room to see if there was a roulette table nearby or better yet, a horse race.

"Gajeel?" a voice suddenly spoke. Gajeel turned around to see who the owner of the voice was and soon found, to his surprise, Levy. She was in a slim, green cocktail dress that had a nice sparkle to it, green heeled roman sandals and her hair was down. In her hand was a small martini glass with a drink in it. The leader of the biker gang's face turned into a large smile the moment she saw Gajeel.

"What a nice surprise!" she smiled "What're you doing here?"

"Hey Shrimp." Gajeel smirked "Cousin wanted to come here and check it out. Little shit stole $200 out of my wallet right off the bat to hit the poker tables. What about you?"

"My friend Lucy brought me here." Levy smiled "She wanted to check it out as well."

"Wait a minute. Lucy? As in Lucy Heartfilia? The writer?"

"You know of her?"

"Cousin likes her fantasy novel she wrote three years ago."

"Yeah she invited me to go with her. I was going to actually head over to the warehouse to check on things, but I felt I needed some time to unwind. Hey, are you up for a drink?"

"Always am."

* * *

The bar was filled with multiple rich, upper class people and from what it appeared, most of these drinks looked quite expensive. Gajeel clutched his wallet in both fear and also pride knowing he had the money to pay for it and also fear at how much it would cost.

He made his way to the bar keep and ordered a whiskey on the rocks and another martini for Levy. The bar tender took the $50, prepared the drinks and gave it to the two.

"So Gajeel," Levy began "how are you liking your new job?"

"Pretty awesome." Gajeel admitted to his boss "Lily's awesome to work with, the pay is great, I get to do something I love, it's awesome!"

"I'm thrilled to hear you're happy Gajeel." Levy smiled before taking a sip of her drink "Lily also told me he enjoys working with you and thinks you're excellent in your position."

"That's good to hear." the two sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Gajeel cleared his throat.

"Say uh Levy." Gajeel suddenly spoke up, surprising the biker gang leader "I know the gang's goal is to make a lot of money and get outta here; but what do you plan to do? How do you plan on getting out of here?" Levy put her drink down on the table and looked at it a bit sadly.

"I was born in this town." Levy openly admitted "I came from a small but poor family that could hardly afford a car. Crime was something we all had to take part in in order to get by. When I was a teen, my father was gunned down for being falsely accused of robbing a liquor store."

"I'm sorry." Gajeel nodded in respect, knowing what it was like to lose a father.

"Thank you." Levy nodded "After he died, I knew I had no choice but to get out of this town; the problem with this town is that mostly everyone is dirt poor and no one's hiring. I started Shadow Gear as a way to help those who felt the same as me, those who wanted to leave." she took a sip of her drink before continuing "When we make enough money in the gang's funds, we're going to buy a large yacht."

"Wait, like one of those yachts you see on those foreclosure websites?" Gajeel quizzed.

"Exactly like those!" Levy smiled "I plan to buy one and get everyone in the gang on board and sail away from this Godawful place. I don't know where to go next; but I hope it's far away from here." for some off reason, Gajeel placed his hand over Levy's, to show the woman he was with her on this, but to also give her a sense of comfort since this was somewhat of a touchy subject. Levy's cheeks blushed at his action and she looked at him to see his head turned away and his cheeks pure red.

The lights suddenly turned down in the casino, causing Gajeel and Levy to look out the entry way but couldn't see the view. The TV changed to that of the main entryway of the casino and found a podium under the spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Oak Town," the announcer began "I would like to divide your attention to the stage and introduce the future mayor of Oak Town, Miss Touka White!" the room clapped and cheered as a young woman in a white pantsuit with long, white hair that curled at the end, a beautiful rose –like hair piece made her way to the podium.

"T-Touka White?!" Levy hissed in shock.

"I heard of her!" Gajeel realized "I heard her name on the radio the other day! She's running for Mayor I think."

"Gajeel, we need to get out of here." Gajeel looked at Levy in confusion at her words.

"Why's that?"

"Touka is the top candidate for Mayor at the moment and she heavily has the OTPD's support. The whole place is probably swarming with cops and considering my position.."

"If she finds out that the leader of Shadow Gear was here, we're fucked."

"Exactly!" Levy spat before jumping off her chair "Find your cousin Gajeel! I'm going to find Lu-chan!"

"Wait!" Gajeel hollered "At least let me go with you in-case something happens!"

"I appreciate your concern Gajeel, but I'm fully capable of handling myself." she gave him a small wink before running off to the nearest restroom and texting Lucy to meet her there.

* * *

Gajeel made his way to the casino floor and searched through the crowd for his younger cousin. He scooted politely through each person and noticed on the stage at least five police officers standing in silence as Touka gave her speech.

"Fuck." Gajeel grumbled to himself. He continued to make his way through the crowd, all while Touka continued her speech:

"_As this casino continues to flourish, I sincerely hope, that it will help build our town's economy and help end the crime wave that has plagued our town for too long. If elected Mayor, I promise to do what no other Mayor has done, and that's actually end the crime wave! If elected I will put an end to the terror cult known as Liberius and put an end to Shadow Gear!"_

The crowd cheered at Touka's words and if you asked Gajeel, he would've been sweating buckets now. He continued his frantic search until spotting a familiar figure nearby on one of the slot machines. He stomped his way over to his cousin and placed his hand on his shoulder, spooking him.

"There you are!" Gajeel growled "Come on! We need to get the hell outta here!"

"Gajeel?" Natsu spoke "What the hell?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Fuck that! We need to leave!"

"Why?"

"Touka White that's why! Woman probably has this place crawling with cops!"

"Can I at least play one more game?" Natsu asked "I'm on a hot streak!"

"Cash your game and let's go!" Gajeel growled. Natsu ended his game and soon, the sirens that were connected to the machine went off, giving a large _**BRRT BRRT **_noise, signaling Natsu had won the machine's jackpot.

"FUCK I DON'T NEED THIS!" growled Gajeel before grabbing his cousin by the scruff of his collar, but not before grabbing the winning ticket.

* * *

They made it to the parking lot of the casino where both Levy and a tall, blonde-haired girl with a curvaceous figure stood next to her.

"Gajeel! There you are!" Levy smiled before making her way to her employee "I take it you found your cousin?"

"Yeah, and the idiot won two thousand dollars in the casino. Almost got us caught." Gajeel grumbled.

"Hey! Not my fault I won!" Natsu growled before making his way to the ladies "It's nice to meet you, I'm Natsu." he shook both their hands in common curtsey.

"I'm Levy." Levy replied "And this is my friend Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you both." she smiled while shaking both their hands.

"Wait, the author?" Natsu asked.

"Yep!"

"Whoa! Cool!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." Gajeel mocked "Now, lets cut the chit chat and get out of here!"

"He's right." Levy spoke "Gajeel, did you and Natsu bring a car?"

"Took a taxi." Natsu told her "Thought we were going to get wasted."

"We got a car fortunately." Lucy smiled "Get in, we can give you boys a lift." they eventually made their way to a white Pegazzi Tezeract and all crammed themselves into the car, managing to pass through security and escaping into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ugh God I feel like pure crap today. Don't worry guys I'm fine, just feeling a bit sluggish is all. I have my days where I'm just exhausted for no reason. So now the Fairy Tail Anime is almost over. For the English Dub there's two episodes left and in Japan, the episodes have all premiered.

I have to admit, I'm a tad bit behind on the anime (manga I'm completely caught up, even 100 year quest) but I got to say I've also been checking out a lot of other new series' recently, and one I can't wait to see on Toonami is _Demon Slayer Kimetsu No Yaiba. _

But otherwise, I've been trying to get some drawings up for sale in time for The Holidays, work on my art channel on Facebook and finish writing two books I've been working on. That's right! Manga is writing her own books! But enough about me, let's get back to the story!

**Warning: implied violence.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Liberus**

The small warehouse that was deserted near the mountains of Oak Town was bustling this fine day throughout the building, people sat at their desks, taking phone calls or responding to emails that involved campaign donations. On the walls, was pictures of Touka White, one of the candidates for mayor in what was political campaign posters that were either there to inspire their audiences or to be posted on the streets of Oak Town to make people vote for her.

As the phones rang off the hook, Touka White a young woman with long white hair that curled at the ends walked into the campaign building, a white colored suit-jacket, black sunglasses, a light blue buttoned up shirt and a grey pencil skirt with white stiletto heels.

She walked through the building to her office, drinking a cup of coffee she got at a convenience store ( which opened for the first time since being robbed by Gajeel) and rubbed her temples. After her political campaign the night before, she celebrated at a VIP suite the Ruby Casino had and let's say Touka had one too many.

Most of last night after she drank was a blur to her, but her campaign went off without a hit, and as of right now, she's ahead in the polls.

She made it into her office and sat immediately at her desk. Not caring about anything unless it was a cure for her hangover. The office was nothing too special if you wanted her opinion. All there was in that room was her desk, posters and political ads for her campaign, her laptop, a work phone and a lone, framed photo of Touka with a pink haired man.

Her head pounded in agony as she did everything to ease the aching she was feeling. And the fact everything was a blur last night after her political speech didn't help either. Well, it didn't matter considering she woke up on the couch of that VIP room with her clothes still on.

_Knock knock knock!_

"Miss White?" a voice called out "Your 11am interview is going to begin soon! We have to leave!"

Touka let out a large groan. God, why couldn't she just suffer in peace?

"I'll be out in a minute." Touka groaned. She got up from her desk and opened her office door to meet a young woman with short blonde hair dressed in a pantsuit "You're driving Dimaria."

"Last night was that fun huh?" The woman named Dimaria chuckled a bit darkly.

"Hardly remember it." Touka admitted "But, I think I saw him last night. In the crowd…." Dimaria looked at the mayoral nominee for a moment and noticed her cheeks were turning bright red.

"You mean that guy you met at that bar a few months ago?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Touka smiled dreamily "I saw him at the slots! I wanted to go say hi to him after my speech; but some guy with long hair took him away before I could." she deflated at her last statement.

"Maybe he needed to leave." Dimaria said, not really caring about this "pink haired man" whom she heard about for the millionth time. But hey, it's part of the job "Who knows, maybe he'll vote for you!"

Touka perked up a tad bit at Dimaria's words. Maybe he would, and then he'd accept her feelings for them! They made their way out of the building and watched as a crazed driver drove down the street in what appeared to be a stolen 9F Cabrio Obey, shooting at innocent pedestrians as the OTPD chased him down the street.

"My God do they have to be so loud?!" Touka hollered as she covered her ears in agony.

"I'll get you a Bloody Mary later Miss White. That should help." Dimaria soothed "Come on, we got that interview to head to."

* * *

Touka got into the back of the black Albany Cavalcade and began to rest her head against the window, hoping in some sense it would ease her pain, but as the engine started up, the radio began to play and it automatically caught Touka's attention.

"_And last night Touka White gave a fantastic speech about ending the crime wave at the new Ruby Casino."_ The announcer explained _"But not everyone is taking Miss White's promise that well. A few hours after her speech, Liberus had attacked the Diablos automotive repair shop. Diablos was rumored to be a front for a cocaine business that was smuggling the drug out of Oak Town; however, the members of Diablos have all been reported missing by police."_

"Liberus attacked Diablos?" Touka suddenly muttered to herself, now interested in the report.

"_One thing that was found at the crime scene was the Liberus insignia, painted on the wall and a message written in white spray paint: "We will dye this whole town white. Stay out of our way Touka." Police are still investigating."_ The radio disc jockey explained.

"What a bunch of freaks." Dimaria commented as she stopped by the light "Dye this town white? What're they going to do? Put bleach in all our washing machines and make our clothes white?"

"It's still a serious matter." Touka admitted "Diablos was something my people and I were planning to see if we can work with the OTPD on arresting them. But to hear someone beat us to the punch and kidnapped all of them is extremely serious."

"Hopefully this Liberus group will end their reign in the future." Dimaria commented as she made a left turn "Do you know anything about them?"

"To be honest," Touka commented as she removed her sunglasses, now feeling her hangover is beginning to expire "not much. I only know that they're some cult that believes in something called "the white doctrine". I don't even know anything about their leader."

"Well I pray to whatever God their messed up leader worships," Dimaria said before turning into the parking lot "that the messed up jerk is captured. Because it's obvious no one likes them." Touka couldn't help but cringe a little at that comment. She hired Dimaria to be her assistant since she's good at her job, but Dimaria had a tendency to let her mouth get the best of her.

"We're here." Dimaria spoke as she turned off the car "Come on Touka, we need to get you into makeup." Without another word, Touka got out of the car and left with Dimaria into the news caster building.

* * *

The sun was setting on this beautiful day and near the Hargeon docks, a dock that was not too far from Oak Town Docks, was an abandoned warehouse. One that had been long abandoned after a raid on stolen vehicles was done twelve years ago. Since then, no one used it.

A group of people dressed in nothing but white colored robes with a gold embroidery and a red gem in the center walked around the building, setting up old church benches and putting what appeared to be blocks of an unknown drug into trucks.

"Looks like we got a big order to ship today." One person spoke.

"Yeah we do." Another spoke "The White Mage is thrilled. Now that we have Diablos captured, we can sell drugs and experiment on making our own."

"But what's with the church benches?"

"Heh. You must be new. The White Mage is issuing a meeting after we ship off the drug."

Eventually the last truck was filled and soon shipped off to its destination. All of the members of this odd cult made their way to the benches and sat. Pure silence filled the air as someone in the group set up a professional camera, a boom mic and laptop. Once everything was ready, a stage that was built earlier in the day suddenly had a spotlight in its direction as the lights in the old warehouse dimmed.

The spotlight soon revealed a hooded figure in what appeared to be robes similar to the people around them, but looked more regal and grand. This person was the cult's leader.

"White mages of Liberus," the leader spoke "today is a grand day in our society as not only we have made a shipment of Diablos's supply, today we will show this town our existence!" The crowd cheered at their leaders words "No more hiding in the shadows of society! Today, I have some of our most gifted in technology, ready to help with our public statement. Are we ready?"

With a quick thumbs up a red light appeared on the camera and soon, the laptop began to transmit the live footage onto every single tv in Oak Town: they were hijacking the signals.

"People of Oak Town." The leader spoke "My name is The White Mage and I am the leader of Liberus. As you saw or heard last night, the mayoral nominee Touka White's speech was to branch out against our order and to branch out against the gang known as Shadow Gear.

Know this, we do not condone Touka's words and we will not stop until this town has been dyed white. If asked if we are allied with other groups, no we aren't. And don't want an alliance. As you can see right now.." the lights in the warehouse turned on and revealed behind the leader of Liberus something horrific; there, strapped to chairs and gagged was members of Diablo.

"As you know, Diablos went missing as of yesterday." The White Mage smirked evilly "Well, now you know where they are. And as of today, they will all be dyed white and follow the white doctrine!" the crowd cheered at The White Mage's words as a group of people gathered together on the stage, hoods over their heads and pulled out weapons, right then and there, they made their way to the members of Diablos. Before anyone could see what they had planned, the footage cut out, the tv station, finally regained control of their station.

* * *

Shadow Gear sat in the bar of their hideout, all in pure silence and staring at the TV with pure horror. Mira, who was serving a drink to Droy, overflowed the drink due to losing interest in it and paid more attention to the tv.

"My God." Gray suddenly spoke "They're monsters!"

"Diablos is a messed up group to begin with." Lisanna, Mira's you get sister spoke "But, this is worse than something they'd do."

"This is why we need to start treading lightly." Levy suddenly spoke up "Now that Touka White spoke out against us, were more likely to be targeted by police even more if she makes office! We won't let her get us down!"

The crowd of bikers cheered at their leader's words, all except Gajeel, who had an aching feeling in his gut from all of this. Knowing something was going to happen and whatever it was, it wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Well I sure as hell got a lot done these past two weeks. If you don't know, I run an art channel on face book (mainly sculpting but I branch out into other things like drawing and whatnot) and not too long ago, I left an app I was allied with due to massive personal differences. Since I don't work with them anymore and I was advertising them on my channel, I had to redo my entire intro/outro.

I got into animation (thank you blender . Org ) and since this was something I always wanted to try but could never succeed at, I was hesitant to try it but I managed to do it! I created my own animations which will be solely on my Face book channel! I got other stuff I did these past two weeks but right now it's not the time to tell. Back to the story!

Ps. This is going to be more-so of a quiet chapter. I wanted this to be more focusing on their budding feelings for each other and also take a small break from the action, and let the cute moments happen.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Quiet Night**

Three days had passed since The White Mage hijacked the local tv waves and made their threat clear on live tv. The whole town was completely stunned from it and spoke about it for days when walking on the streets. The politicians went insane and would go as far as screaming like crows in a forest when discussing The White Mage's threats. Touka however, tried her best to not let it phase her; but everyone could see it was eating her up on the inside. Even when Liberus threatened to attack the upcoming Mayoral Debate.

Gajeel has been silent a lot since that day and personally would rather be. Business with Shadow Gear has been low key for what Levy wants is to be a few weeks. It wasn't serious, but it basically meant anyone who helped with production in their "side business" was going to take time off work for a few weeks until this was sorted out.

Motor cycle repairs became a little lagged in the next few days since not a lot of the members were leaving the hideout and some even went as far as bunking out in the hide out for good measure. Since that was going on, Gajeel found himself with more free time than he could handle in the longest time and decided to check out a few of the apparent "games" the city had to offer.

One such game was where he had to drive a car off a ramp in the middle of the ocean outside the city and activate a built-in parachute, only to try and make it on a landing pad and earn points for your team. It's was a dangerous game, but it also earned Gajeel a few extra bucks. Otherwise, it's been very quiet since then.

Gajeel was walking out of a finished game, counting some money he earned, plotting to use some to get take out for him and Natsu tonight and save the rest for his savings. Maybe also a trip to the local stripe club wouldn't hurt to be honest. Been a while since he had some "company".

He pulled out his cellphone to order from a local Chinese restarting and began to dial their number.

"Gajeel?" he looked up and was surprised to see Levy making her way to him "I knew it was you! This has to be the second time this has happened!"

"You stalking me shrimp?" Gajeel chuckled which made Levy's whole face turn red.

"N-no I'm not!" She defended in an embarrassed tone "I wanted to check out some of the stuff here and I just saw yo-" she suddenly witnessed Gajeel go into a fit of laughter "Oh you jerk!"

"I couldn't pass the opportunity gihihi." Gajeel laughed as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Seriously though," Gajeel finally spoke "what're ya doing here?"

"Needed a breather." Levy sighed "Since that broadcast, my mind has been in a million places." Gajeel stared at Levy and noticed she looked distressed. This whole situation was stressful to everyone; but Gajeel realized its had to have been more stressful on Levy since she's the leader of Shadow Gear.

Levy looked down at her feet which showed Gajeel she was upset and before she realized it, Gajeel places his large hand on her shoulder gently and bent down to her eye level, making Levy blush at the closeness they were.

"You wanna grab dinner?" he asked her.

* * *

8-island Noodle Bar and restaurant was one of the best in town. Known for its "Big Fucker" bowl which was a challenge that if you could succeed at, your meals will be free for a year. The restaurant was having one of its slow nights which of course meant they were served quicker.

Levy decided to order the "Healthy Lifestyle" bowl which consisted of grilled chicken, veggie broth, freshly chopped vegetables and soba noodles with a side of vegetable dumplings, while Gajeel decided to order the "Big Fucker" bowl. The bowl itself was a gigantic mixing bowl filled with different broths, different veggies, meats and noodles.

"There's no way you can eat all that." Levy spoke as she stared at the bowl, her chopsticks with soba noodles in them.

"Try me Levy." Gajeel smirked "Men in my family are known for their gigantic appetites Gihi."Gajeel began to devour that bowl as Levy watched him and ate her's.

"Gajeel.." she suddenly spoke.

"Hngk?" He garbled as he made it to the half way mark with his dinner.

"What do you think of all this, with The White Mage I mean?" he put his chopsticks down for a moment not only to answer Levy's question, but to take a moment to breathe from this gigantic bowl.

"Ya want the honest to God answer or the sweet shit?" He asked her.

"Uhh, honest to God." Levy opted.

"I think we're in deep shit. This is only just the beginning, and we don't fucking know how far this White Mage is gonna go. Fucker probably has some evil plot under their sleeve."

Levy blinked hearing Gajeel's words before watching him return to his bowl which surprisingly was almost done.

"I think I agree with you." Levy suddenly admitted "I'm just not happy we got dragged into the mud through this, but I think The White Mage is plotting something. What, I don't know and it's obvious I won't like it. Because people like them, give gangs like us a bad name."

"I can agree to that." Gajeel nodded as he lifted the bowl and began to drink the rest of the soup. Completely cleaning the whole bowl "Done! Where the fuck's my free meals for a year?"

"H-holy shit." Levy cursed in shock.

"Gihihi, I told ya I can do it. And did you just curse?"

Levy didn't answer that and continued to stare at the now empty bowl, completely shocked by the fact Gajeel managed to finish that monster.

"But to be honest;" Gajeel suddenly spoke, snapping Levy out of her state of shock "I think they'll attack again soon. And we're gonna have to be even more careful than ever."

"Y-yeah." Levy swallowed "Can I be honest with you?"

"Feel free." Gajeel shrugged as he took a toothpick to a few of his teeth.

"I'm starting to get scared. Touka White threatened Shadow Gear and with Liberus acting out, I feel were going to be killed or worse, end up like Diablos. I haven't even slept that well since I saw that video three days ago." Gajeel leaned into the table and looked at Levy with seriousness.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?" he asked, Levy wanted to protest at first; but she felt that she truly needed the company tonight.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Gajeel broke into a car in a nearby parking lot, hot wired it, and drove him and Levy to her apartment where she got a set of spare clothes before returning to Gajeel's house. Not much had changed since that night they met, except maybe a new poster or two. But otherwise, the same as before.

When they entered the place, they found Natsu, sitting on the couch in his black underwear with flames designed on it, with a large bag of chips and a bottle of beer, legs sprawled out and watching tv.

"Oh, hey Gajeel!" Natsu smiled "Who's your friend? Is she some floozy from the strip club?"

"Fucking Christ ya idiot!" hollered Gajeel "I walk in here with my boss and ya lying here literally close to being naked and calling her a hooker?!" Levy just stood there and covered her face in embarrassment

"Shit! That's the leader of Shadow Gear?!" Natsu hollered before jumping up, making his way to Levy and extending his hand to her "Nice to you, I'm Natsu. Gajeel's cousin."

"GET OUTTA HERE AND GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" Gajeel hollered before grabbing his cousin and forcing him into Natsu's messy bedroom and slamming the door "Jesus Christ what an idiot. You okay?" he turned to Levy who just nodded without a word "Shower is in the next room, you can have my room tonight and I'll take the couch."

"I can't ask that of you." Levy spoke in a soft tone.

"Look, it's fine." Gajeel explained "We don't really have a guest room to be honest with yeh, and I'd feel like an asshole if I let ya sleep on the couch. Go take a shower." She nodded before grabbing her pajamas, and underwear and heading for the shower.

Gajeel made his way to the kitchen and grabbed an extremely large bottle of Jack Daniels and the hand vacuum so he could clean up the potato chip crumbs his cousin left behind. He turned the tiny vacuum on and managed to get most of the crumbs before finding an old scratchy blanket in the closet and an old worn down pillow. He placed both on the couch and soon got a shot glass, sat down, poured himself a shot and downed it.

"Mind if I join you?" Gajeel looked behind himself to find Levy, her hair soaking wet and wearing her pajamas coming out of the bathroom.

"Feel free." Gajeel shrugged as he got up to grab another shot glass. Levy joined Gajeel on the couch and watched as Gajeel poured two shots while she changed the channel on the tv to what appeared to be a very lewd anime.

"You watch this shit?" Gajeel asked while taking his shot and making a face from the effects of the alcohol.

"No." Levy admitted "Normally I prefer reading in my spare time, but I am an occasional anime geek."

"Gihihi," Gajeel cackled "knew you were a bookworm since I met ya."

"How do you think I learned how to make meth?" She replies before taking a shot.

"Sure as hell ain't from that show everyone's all crazy for." they shared a laugh before taking another shot and watched as the leading lady of this series began to get a little lewd.

"So Gajeel," Levy suddenly asked "what do you do in your spare time?"

"Mainly hang around." Gajeel shrugged as he took another shot "or cause trouble if I'm in the mood. I also like hitting the strip club every now and then."

For some odd reason, Levy felt a twinge of annoyance at that.

"Really?" She asked.

"Hardly though." Gajeel shrugged "Their topless dances are fucking expensive. Plus the women there are nothing but vultures. Not my type." She could feel relief in her chest from hearing that. Levy then poured herself another shot and downed it.

"Hey don't drink too much!" Gajeel chuckles "Yer gonna get sick."

"I can handle my alcohol." Levy smirked before downing another shot.

"Whatever yeh say, but if ya puke you're cleaning it up."

"Jerk!" She then playfully smacked him on the arm for that before the two let out a large laugh.

"Ugh isn't there anything good on?" Levy asked suddenly as she channel surfed.

"Doubt it." Gajeel admitted "Cable plan isn't the best to be exact." eventually, Levy landed on a channel that seemed to have been about a robot.

"The Loneliest Robot in Great Britain?" Levy asked.

"I thought that movie was still in movie was still in theaters." Gajeel admitted.

"That's the only movie our theaters can afford." Levy explained "The movie left the theatre years ago. Our town's budget is so bad, the theatres only can afford one film."

"Fucking Christ that's pathetic."

"You want to watch it?" she asked.

"Sure I guess." He shrugged as he downed another shot. And that's how they spent their night, drinking until they reached the halfway mark, chatting, watching the film and pointing out how pathetic it really was until they both passed out on the couch.

* * *

Natsu, who got up from bed to go to the bathroom, walked into the room to see this sight and decided to grab the blanket on the couch and cover the two with it. The movie had ended about ten minutes ago and was now onto the late night news. As Natsu took the remote to shut down the tv for the night the news flash appeared on screen caught his eye for a second but then disappeared with the tv when it faded to black.

It said: "Mayoral Debate Is To Press Forward Despite Threats Of Violence"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I'm sorry this is a week late, I finally started working after being out of work for a very long time and my first two weeks have been a killer. The job I had gotten and was made to wait for, and it's not bad the job. Colleagues are anime geeks and geeks in general, including my bosses. Hours are pretty long; but it's not too serious to be honest; however, I think in the long run it may be more beneficial to have some minor cuts in my hours to help with other commitments I have in my life.

The job itself is fairly simple and I'm appreciated there which is a major plus. And unlike a lot of places, they praise their employees and one of my bosses stood up for me from a customer who was getting nasty for no reason. Since my hours are now considered unpredictable, I might start posting the night before or later in the day. These past two weeks alone I hardly had time to finish this chapter. I guess me planning to go into retirement for fan fiction is the best choice these days considering now I have another thing to juggle in my life.

I made this a two part because looking at the chapter; I realized this whole thing would be better as a two part and made it less stressful for me personally.

Otherwise, things have been looking really up! Let's get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Debate from Hell part 1

The morning sunlight seeped into the windows of Gajeel's shared home, leaving rooms that were growing brighter by every three minutes. The room was mainly lit by now; but the shadows of the night before still danced on the walls of the rooms, trying to avoid the sunlight and keep their job going. Gajeel let out a large groan in the morning air, feeling the effects of his night's sleep still taking a toll on his body and letting one rip in the morning air. Much better.

"Ugh.."a voice suddenly groaned causing Gajeel's eyes to widen; remembering the events of the night before. Oh crap "What's that smell?" Gajeel looked right in front of him to find Levy, beginning to open her eyes and sniffing the air as they sat up.

"Uh….p-probably some takeout my idiot cousin forgot to clean up." Gajeel suddenly came up with "I always yell at him to fucking clean up after himself." Levy stared at him for a moment with uncertainty before deciding not to press it.

"What time is it?" Levy asked Gajeel as she rubbed her eye to blot out the sudden burst of light.

"8:30am." Gajeel replied "Normally I like to sleep till noon. Guess it's one of those mornings."

Gajeel looked down at Levy and began to realize something; they were literally in a position that made them cuddling. Their cheeks turned pure red before they rushed to sit up properly and accidentally banged their foreheads into each other.

"Ow!" they hollered in unison before falling back into the couch for a moment, pressing the spot on their foreheads they hit and doing their best to rub it.

As they recovered, a door opened up to reveal a sleepy Natsu, walking out of his room to take a peak before making his way back to bed, not even noticing or caring about the predicament Gajeel and Levy were in.

"Well…." Levy suddenly spoke up "I need to get going soon. We need to get ready for our next shipment."

"Uh wait." Gajeel spoke up "You wanna grab breakfast? We can also carpool to work I guess…" Gajeel scratched the back of his head awkwardly with a tiny hint of pink on his cheeks.

Levy blinked owlishly at Gajeel's offer before returning a beautiful smile to the long haired repairman.

* * *

They made it to a local fast food restaurant and bought their breakfasts through the drive-thru and arrived at the hideout fifteen minutes later. The two entered the old gas station convenient store to witness the gangs surrounding the flat screen tv that was mounted to the upper corner of the room. Their eyes glued, to the tv and not even noticing, Gajeel and Levy coming in together with the fast food breakfast they got for themselves.

"What's going on?" Levy asked as she made her way to the crowd.

"You're not going to believe this." Lisanna, Mira's youngest sibling revealed "Take a look at the TV." Levy and Gajeel focused on the television to see an unusual looking white crucifix. One Gajeel swore silently he has seen before somewhere.

"This is your final warning." A deep yet elegant and sinister female voice spoke over the TV "We will not be silent. We will liberate this town and return this town to white eventually. If the Mayoral Debates continue tonight, we will have no choice but to use brutality. This is The White Mage, signing off." The cross suddenly flickered and changed to what appeared to be a breaking news news cast. All of Shadow Gear sat in silence thanks to the shock of the situation.

"What the fuck was that?!" Gajeel suddenly spoke up in the quiet room, spooking a few people.

"Liberius." Freed, a man with green hair and part of a small clique in Shadow Gear called The Thunder Legion spoke "They broad-casted that time threaten the town and the mayoral nominees."

"A few days after the first hijacking, Liberius threatened to attack the Mayoral Debate." Mira explained while leaning against the bar "The nominees, Touka White and our current mayor, Jose Porla refused to listen to The White Mage's warning and decided to go on with the debate."

"This bastard deserves to get his head caved in." Laxus, a member of the gang commented as he leaned back in his chair, drinking his coffee "You're going to threaten a lot of lives? Well you sure as hell deserved to get a swift kick in the-"

"She." Levy suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned their heads to her.

"What?"

"She. I think the White Mage is a female."

Everyone stared at Levy for a brief moment in pure silence.

"How do you know this?" Erza asked "I'm not saying I doubt you; but The White Mage does everything in their power to hide their face so no one would know."

"For starters their voice is pretty low I admit it." Levy shrugged "I think it's a more deeper tune because they're either trying to hide their real voice, or that is their real voice. Either way, it still has a feminine touch. The second is even though their under that heavily decorated robe, you can see some of their feminine features like how petite their hands are, their jawline, etc. it pretty much tells me The White Mage is a woman."

"I can kind of see it." spoke Mira with a smile.

"Well whatever the hell they are, they deserve the ass whooping of the century." Gajeel spoke up, biting into his egg sandwich a bit irritated.

"I think the nominees are foolish." Gray shrugged as he leaned against the wall "They're going to get themselves killed at this rate."

"Gray." Cana suddenly spoke up drunkenly "Clothes." Gray looked down to noticed he was now in his underwear.

"Aww hell! When did that happen?! And wait! Cana, why the hell are you drinking 10 in the morning?! Do you have a serious problem?"

"It's five somewhere…"

"Can we please focus on the problem at hand?" Jet suddenly spoke up "Liberius is going to try and give gangs like us a bad name!" everyone began to murmur in agreement to Jet's words.

"Yeah!" Droy spoke out "If Liberius isn't stopped, we could be done for! We need to take action! Right now!" the room cheered in agreement to Droy and Jet's words before Levy spoke.

"Guys, I understand your concerns and I'm just as concerned. I even couldn't spend the night alone it was that serious." Levy soothed "But violence won't be the answer to this! If we start a gang war or make a statement that involves violence, then we're no different from Liberius, or Diablos!"

The room grew silent at Levy's words and realized the seriousness of this. If they did something as rash or terroristic as Liberius tends to do, they could kiss everything they worked so hard for goodbye.

"So what do we do?" EverGreen, a member of the Thunder Legion asked Levy.

"I'm not sure." Levy openly admitted "I know we can't stay silent forever. I know we have to speak out! So please be patient until we find a solution that can make us look good in the eyes of the public."

"Since when the fuck did we care about public opinion?!" asked Gajeel.

"We always had." Pantherlily revealed "We may not follow the law, but we sure as hell try to be a gang who doesn't condone violence."

"We really don't want anyone to die." Lisanna smiled.

"I think it's best we shut down our drug production for now." Levy revealed "If something happens, then we would be in grave danger. All of us. Erza, can you head out there and shut it down for now?" Erza nodded at Levy's request and soon left the building to do her mission "As for everyone here, just go about your day. Let's try to hope and pray nothing serious happens." The gang agreed with Levy's decision before separating.

Gajeel wiped his face with his jacket sleeve and crumpled up the wrappings the food was placed in and threw it out in the nearest garbage can, planning to think over some things. He may actually consider giving this Touka lady a piece of his mind; but then again, Shadow Gear has been good to him. Best not to do anything rash. He shrugged off the thoughts and soon made his way to the repair shop for another day of repairs while Levy made her way to the bar, hoping to get some water. Mira leaned in with a knowing smirk on her face, causing Levy to look at her suspiciously.

"Sooo..." she began "How was that night you didn't spend alone?"

* * *

The Mayoral Debate was an hour from now and Touka was sitting in her makeup chair, twiddling her thumbs and bouncing her knee in a nervous state. Beads of sweat pooled off her forehead as she thought about the debate that would take place in the next hour. Oh God this was excruciating! Why did she agree to letting the debate continue? Why did she try to be brave and say it was alright to go through with this and know have to face the idea of being killed?

She could've just stayed home, grabbed her favorite dress, wore a blonde wig she had hiding in her closet from last year's Halloween costume and go to that new dance club with the half naked men in cages and forget her troubles. Or she could've ordered Chinese food and watch live car chases all night. Either way, her night would be a lot better if she was doing one of those things.

Touka turned on the television that was in her dressing room and did her best to try and keep her mind distracted from all of this. So far the only thing the tv had was news casters using foul language and lewd suggestions on certain subjects. Jesus this town needed help. She flipped the channel again to one of a man in a submarine, exploring the oceans outside of Oak Town when a large squid appeared and grabbed the submarine.

"OH SHIT!" Touka cursed in a shocked manner. Something she hardly did to be exact "Is that really in our ocean?!" she better get some teams out to find if that really is in there. Otherwise people will die. She flipped the channel again to an anime called Princess Robot Bubblegum which caused Touka to turn the tv off.

"Ugh…. Nothing's working. How can I get through this without feeling like my insides are about to burst? Ugh where are my notes?"

She began to search the folder she brought with her and soon found her notes for the sppech. She read through each statement she wished to say during the mayoral debate and noticed immediately, she stopped writing at the ending of her tax cut answer.

"I must've dozed off." Touka thought as she remembered last night. But as she looked at the page, she suddenly noticed someone else wrote on the paper. It said :"It said :"Order hydrophone and Oxycontin."

Touka studied the handwriting and realized it looked similar to her's; but different in a sense. The way the o's were written and how the e's and p were different. The rest was mainly similar to her own; but otherwise it looked completely different.

"Who the heck wrote on this?" She asked herself as she stared at the handwriting.

Knock knock knock!

"Miss White!" The voice on the other side of the door hollered "Miss White, you're going to be on in five minutes! Are you prepared?"

Touka scattered her papers for a moment before catching them, reorganizing them and getting out of her chair, more or less prepared for this debate.

* * *

The Town Hall was filled with chairs, cameras and on the stage were two podiums where Touka and her competitor, Mayor Jose Porla were to debate in front of a live audience. Touka looked at the stage and watched as people filed in the hall. She swallowed a lump she felt forming in her throat before pulling out a heart shaped locket. She quickly opened the small piece of jewelry to reveal a tiny picture of none other than Natsu.

"Natsu…" she breathed "Please lens me your strength tonight! When I win, I'll find you so we can be together! Just wait a little bit longer." She closed the locket and soon began to hear the sounds of people clapping their hands together.

The cameras turned on and automatically went live around the town, allowing everyone in the town to tune in on the channel their local news station would be on. Shadow Gear all sat together in the movie theater they had under the hideout and hooked up to the live television so they could watch. Natsu was at home eating Chinese food and channel surfing when he noticed this appearing and soon the announcer appeared on live television.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Oak Town." He spoke "Tonight I bring to you our mayoral debate and the public will decide for this upcoming election day for who will be our mayor!!" The crowd clapped in respect "Our first contender is our long time mayor, Mayor Jose Porla!" As he said that a man who looked to be in his fifties with slick back burgundy hair, pointed features and a look on his face as if to say he was up to no good appeared on the stage.

"Next up," the announcer continued "is a woman who's new to the world of politics; but a great hit in the recent polls! Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Miss Touka White!" The crowd erupted into cheers at the announcers words and soon Touka made her way onto the stage, coming face to face with her opponent and shaking his hand.

"Alright!" Spoke the announcer "Let the debates begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Man have things been crazy! Work has been going extremely well, I've been also making a cake for a party at work which I have to tell you guys, I haven't done much baking since high school; but this cake I had a lot of fun making! The cake I made to look like a roasted turkey since this was work's version of Thanksgiving. But otherwise I've been busy with my own thing and busy writing two novels I am hoping to get done by early 2020! Last week was a tad bit stressful for me so I had to put this chapter on the back burner; however, I wanted to get this up before thanksgiving so everyone can enjoy it. So lets get back to the story!

**Warning: intense violence**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Debate from Hell: Part 2**

The stage lights shined down on the stage and began to show the crowd the debate pedestals. The ones where both nominees stood. Ready for the questions for this debate. Touka could literally feel a large lump developing in her throat, making her nervous and doing her best to keep a level head. The announcer looked around the room and began to speak into the microphone, ready to start this long waited debate.

"Everyone gets one question." he explained "Due to the recent threats, we plan to keep this debate short, so I ask the crowd to keep your questions to a minimum. Who would like to go first?" A woman in the front raised her hand at and the announcer made his way to her, giving her the microphone.

"My name is Jenny Realight." said the woman "And my question for the candidates is what do you plan to do about the recent crime wave?"

"Mind if I go first Ms. White?" Jose asked in a too polite tone.

"Feel free." Touka smiled a little bit uneasily. Jose cleared his throat before speaking into the microphone.

"People of Oak Town," he began "I know that for years on end our great city's crime wave has been unstoppable and I know it seems to everyone I've done nothing to stop this; but I want to make amends for that. I want to be able to fix the wrongs that were done onto our beautiful city and make it whole again. First will be to check all cargo that passes in and out of Hargeon Harbor. We start with the drugs that run rampant on our streets and build our way to the top."

"I somewhat agree with Mayor Porla's ideas;" Touka explained "however; I think it the crime wave is to end, we need to get jobs back on the market and I heavily recommend extra funding into our police force. That way they can get armored trucks and be able to handle criminals who are more deadly."

The crowd clapped at both candidates answers before the announcer made their way to another member of the crowd.

"My name is Bacchus Groh." A man that was picked spoke "And I wanted to ask what do you plan to do to gangs like Liberus?"

The room grew silent at those words considering this was a situation people wanted to end but also wanted to avoid. Jose didn't even speak at first but Touka decided to go first.

"Liberius isn't a gang." She began "They're a cult. The idea of 'dying this town white.' Is extremely concerning and tells me they plan to do something horrific in the future. We seen on the tv they intended to torture multiple individuals for what they see is justice? If I'm elected as your mayor, I intend to pursue Liberus at full force and hopefully capture The White Mage."

"Fah!" Jose huffed "That won't last five minutes! The best thing to do is kill them! Find them and have them executed immediately!"

"That won't solve anything!" Touka argued "Violence being solved with violence will never solve a single thing in this world!"

"And that is where you're wrong! This is a cult we're dealing with! What's next? Them enslaving our whole town? Forcing us into mass suicide? Face it sweetheart you don't have the balls to even consider-"

_Bang!_

Jose suddenly grew silent for a moment as the whole crowd and Touka stared in pure horror at the sight of a bloodied dot appearing on his forehead and finally collapsing on the ground. Horrifying everyone in the room. A security guard made his way to Jose and checked his pulse.

"My God," he hollered "he's dead!" the crowd screamed in horror. Touka stared down at the now fresh corpse of what was once her competitor, her eyes looked terrified, her knees shaking, sweat dropping from her brow. She had to get out of there and quick!

Touka suddenly felt control in her legs again and tried to bolt for the side of the stage, only for three men in white robes covered in hoods grab her and drag her back to the stage.

"You're not going anywhere." said one of the hooded men as he forced her to kneel on her legs in front of the crowd.

"You're going to be an example tonight."

Four people dressed in the same white cloaks appeared and pulled down the presentation screen and connected the laptop they had with them to a projector. A cultist took the microphone from the announcer and looked to the crowd.

"Sorry to interrupt your stupid little debate folks;" Spoke the cultist "but our leader The White Mage has something to say, to all of you. Especially to Miss White right here." Within seconds the video started playing and on the screen was a woman in a robe that looked similar to the ones the other cultists were wearing.

**_ "Good evening ladies and gentlemen."_** A woman with somewhat of a deep voice spoke in the video **_"My name is The White Mage and for those who don't know; I am the leader of Libeirus." _**The crowd gasped in horror and fear hearing her mention the name. People watching the broadcast such as the police force, Blue Pegasus Strip club, Sabertooth Inc., and Shadow Gear who were all sitting in the bar, staring in complete horror.

**_"I am here to tell you that these elections you hold to find your capable leader are frivolous." _**The White Mage continued **_"This city lost hope years ago when you elected that incapable moron Jose Porla as your Mayor. And now look at him, he's now a corpse with a hole in his head. He was too far gone to be dyed white so he had to be exterminated. There is no hope for those who fail to go by The White Doctrine."_**

"The fuck is she rambling about?" Gajeel asked Levy as they all watched the tv with the rest of the gang, staring in disbelief and horror.

"I have no idea." Levy admitted "White Doctrine? That makes literally no sense!"

"Nothing makes sense with this bitch!" Cana drunkenly pointed out which everyone nodded to.

"Do you think we need to do something?" Lisanna asked Levy.

"I don't know." Levy admitted "I want us to stay out of this; but at the same time, I want to see this end."

"It's up to you Levy." Erza nodded "Whatever you decide, we'll follow." Levy looked out to the TV and continued to watch.

**_ "I am also here to tell you there is hope." _**The White Mage explained in her video **_"You can be saved Oak Town. You will be saved on one condition: You become White with us. If you're Dyed White with us, you will be helping this community by making it pure. All evil will be purged from your being and leave you as someone who is pure as white snow. I will give you an example. Would several of my White Mages come to the front?" _**when the projection made that order, ten cloaked beings made their way to the stage and faced the crowd, their hoods down and covering their faces.

**_ "Reveal yourselves to the public." _**The White Mage ordered on the video, and with that said, the ten people removed their hoods, shocking the crowd and television audience, especially Touka, who was looking in horror.

"I-I can't believe it." Touka managed speak out "It's Diablos! She brainwashed Diablos!" there, standing before everyone and appeared listless was members of the Diablos gang.

**_ "It's true,"_** the white mage spoke in her video **_"before you is members of Diablos, now completely Dyed White. Soon, other 'gangs' will be Dyed White."_**

* * *

"What the fuck?" Gajeel breathed as he saw this, everyone in the room stared in horror at the tv screen.

"A-are we next?!" Droy suddenly hollered and began to stress eat thanks to his newfound fear of The White Mage. Levy stood there frozen in shock and fear, her knees shook before Gajeel places his hand on her shoulder, looking at her with reassurance. Levy knew what to do right then and there.

"Laxus! Thunder Legion!" She hollered "Grab your bullet proof gear and your weapons! As much as I wanted us to stay in the shadows like always; we need to show The White Mage we won't stand by as she tries to have her evil ways with us!" The crowd cheered at Levy's words as Laxus, and the Thunder Legion made their way to grab what will be needed.

"I'm going too." Gajeel announced.

"Gajeel no!" Levy hollered "It's too dangerous!"

"You sent those guys in like it's fucking nothing."

"That's because they have more experience!" Levy explained "Laxus is one of our best shooters; he once took down five helicopters in a chase with only a single clip." Gajeel's eyes widened in shock at that; he made a mental note not to piss Laxus off.

"Still, they're gonna need backup." Gajeel pointed out "I ain't gonna let those bastards at Liberius cau-" he stopped when Levy suddenly hugged him.

"I already feel like crap sending Laxus and our friends out there." Levy whispered "I didn't want to get involved but seeing this is just making me realize we have no choice. Please Gajeel, don't go out there." he looked down at Levy for a moment before returning the hug back.

"Alright," he spoke "I won't go." Levy smiled and a small tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you Gajeel." She whispered. They broke away from the hug and soon joined the rest of the gang as they all watched Laxus and The Thunder Legion drive away on their bikes to Town Hall, praying to God Bixlow decided to not run over a few people and get the cops after him.

* * *

The video The White Mage created ended and Liberius's members began to crowd town hall and hold assault rifles, middle launchers, hand guns and anything else against the crowd, forcing them to all stay seated and not do anything suspicious.

"Finally, we got everyone." A cultist named Skullion spoke out loud.

"White Mage is going to be pretty pleased we got a huge amount to Dye White." A girl named Kiria spoke as she licked her lips. "Going to be a good meal when it happens." Touka sat in the floor nearby, shaking in fear and tears forming from the corners of her eyes. None of this was supposed to happen, none. And she had to get brave and do this damn mayor debate.

Curse this White Mage, curse them beyond belief. First thing she was going to do was end the White Mage once and for all. Kiria suddenly noticed Touka's muffled cries and made her way over to her.

"I don't get why The White Mage wants her alive." Kiria admitted "She told us to kill Porla; but why keep White alive?"

"Maybe the leader likes her last name?" A man named Madmole asked "It is White isn't it?"

"That's crazy enough to be a good theory." Kiria openly admitted "But still, we should kill her already. She isn't part of The White Mage's plans as far as I'm aware."

"She ordered to keep her alive." Skullion hissed "We have to listen to The White Mage and the White Doctrine."

"But she isn't truly white and isn't going to go for the White Doctrine." Kiria shrugged "So let's just kill her! The White Mage will thank me later!" She pulled out a 9 mm. handgun and pointed it at Touka "Time to die Miss White." Touka stared at the end of the barrel in pure fear and despair, was this really it? Was this going to be the end? She did everything in her power to make this town safer only to meet a horrific end.

Kiria took her gun and turned the safety off, just when she was about to pull the trigger, _bang! _The gun was shot out of Kiria's hand. Everyone in the room looked to find Laxus and The Thunder Legion, carrying multiple weapons and ready to fight.

"H-holy crap!" Someone hollered "It's Laxus and the Thunder Legion from Shadow Gear!"

"Impossible!" Skullion hollered "How did they get through our guards in the front?!"

"Oh those dweebs?" Evergreen asked as she lit her cigarette "I saw them leave for some coffee and to the local strip club. Now everyone on the ground! We ain't letting any of these white mage bastards take you hostage!" Everyone followed her lead and watched as Laxus and his team began to shoot at members of Liberus, either disarming them or maiming them.

The cultists took cover or began to shoot back at Laxus and his friends. Everyone watched on the television in anticipation and fear for their teammates.

"Holy crap they're winning!" Jet hollered as he watched the Tv in shock.

"That's Laxus," Levy smirked "We don't call him The Lightning Shooter for nothing."

"LAXUS AND THE THUNDER LEGION ARE MANLY!" Elfman hollered happily.

"They're gonna pull those off holy shit." Gajeel whispered. Everyone's eyes became glued to the tv as they watched Laxus and The Thunder Legion conquer the entire town hall, scaring away members of Liberus and helping the hostages get out of the building.

"Everyone get the fuck out!" Laxus hollered on live tv "We'll handle Liberus just get out of here!"

"Dye White?" Bixlow pondered with his tongue out "We're not killers; but we don't mind a few bloodstains here are there if it's necessary!" he then let out a few bullets into the air.

"And tell your White Mage or whatever she calls herself to fix her marketing campaign and her dress robes! Those things are ugly!" Evergreen hollered The hostages ran out of the building in a large crowd. Touka managed to sneak her way through the crowd and caught a glimpse of Laxus, nodding to him a nod of thanks for this. Laxus soon spotted something and made his way to a camera that was still broadcasting that night's events on tv and shut it down, leaving the audiences in shock.

* * *

The sounds of motor cycles pulling into the front of Shadow Gear's hide out could be heard and eventually the door opened up, revealing Laxus, Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen. Shadow Gear cheered merrily at the safe return of their comrades and pulled them into the building while slamming and locking the door shut.

"You made it back!" Mira smiled happily.

"That was insane!" Gray admitted "But you showed those bastards who's boss!"

"Sorry were late." Laxus cooly spoke "We we're trying to avoid the police and the news teams."

"No need to explain." Levy waved "You did great out there. Anything happen after you turned off the cameras?"

"Liberus ran off." Freed admitted "They weren't expecting us to pop in so they high tailed it when they realized we outmatched them."

"Everyone made it out safely though." Bixlow confirmed "Porla however's dead." the room grew silent at Bixlow's reveal, this wasn't good either way.

"What about Touka White?" Erza asked them.

"She made it out safely." Laxus confirmed "Caught her nodding thank you to me; but with Porla dead you know this means one thing."

"Yeah." Gajeel nodded "And it ain't good." Levy let out a deep breath she never knew she was holding before looking to Mira.

"Mira!" She called out "Please turn on the news." Mira did what she was asked and they all watched the newscaster begin his broadcast.

**_ "And we're still covering breaking news this fuck-tastrophe of a night."_** The caster spoke **_"A gang war broke out in front of everyone in City Hall as Liberius had a hostile takeover of the Mayoral Debate, killing Mayor Porla and taking 150 people hostage. However, things changed when four members of the notorious biker gang Shadow Gear came in and began shooting at Liberius. What their goals were we will never know; but a fuck ton of people were saved tonight."_**

"Why don't they just fire this asshole?" Erza grumbled to herself.

"**_But due to Mayor Porla's death." _**The caster explained **_"Touka White is now officially running unopposed and officially wins the race. Making her our new Mayor! She will be sworn into office by next Monday at noon!"_**The biker gang looked in pure horror at the words he spoke. Levy felt sweat go down the back of her neck as she knew one thing: troubling times were ahead of them.


	9. Changes in the air

Author's note: Ever had that feeling that there's something in your life you want nothing but to go well only to see it slowly crumble before your eyes? Kinda going on in my life. I don't want to talk about it; but lately it's been making me feel a bit like crap. Anyway, getting back to this story will help me feel better.

I'm also announcing since the holidays are approaching, I'll be taking a small break so I can focus on writing more chapters, and also spend time with family and friends in the coming weeks! Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Pocketwoman7, a friend of mine in the Gajevy community who recently just gave birth to her first child!!!! Many blessings to you and your family pocket and Merry Christmas!!!!

**Chapter 9: Changes in the Air**

A few days passed since the debate and all across the town was pure silence. Not a single crime had been committed since Jose was killed by Liberius and Touka won the election. Hardly anything was occurring because everyone was pretty much afraid. Liquor stores didn't have to worry about robbery, Natsu wasn't lighting cars on fire for fun, Gajeel hasn't been stealing motorcycles and selling them to a sketchy dealer, and Levy called off all drug production for the next two weeks.

The members of Shadow Gear now sat in the main lobby of their hideout, drinking booze in silent, playing pool or darts or watching the game on tv. They were doing everything in their power to try and forget the horrific events from a few days ago. This was a living nightmare for everyone. How the hell were they going to get by? Minutes of silence ticked by before Slam! Cana slammed her mug on the table.

"This is horse shit!" she hollered out loud "Why do we have to suffer for this?! We should be out there selling drugs and shit!"

"We attacked Liberius you drunk." Laxus spoke up "Even though it was to save everyone, we're still going to get shit for it."

"But we still shouldn't have to hide all the time! We should be out there making money!"

"We should." Levy admitted as she joined the conversation "But Touka White is going to be inaugurated later today. Three hours from now to be exact."

"We could use this time to make money while we can!" Cana retorted "When Touka gets into office is when we should worry!"

"You have a point, I admit it Cana;" Erza suddenly spoke up "but you forget we attacked Liberius. They made it clear they wished to "Dye us white". Whatever the hell that may mean, I'm going to be honest, it's best we keep our heads low for a while."

"Erza's right." Levy explained "I don't regret sending Laxus and the Thunder Legion in, we saved a lot of lives that night; but we opened Pandora's box by doing this. It's only a matter of time before something happens to us."

BZZT bzzzt BZZT!!

A cellphone suddenly went off, alerting everyone to Gajeel. He looked at his cellphone to see who was calling and noticed it was an unknown number.

"Da fuck?" Gajeel grumbled. He picked it up, rolling his eyes for a moment before answering.

"If you're calling to try and sell me something, you can fucking forge-"

_ "Gajeel! It's me!"_ Gajeel looked into his phone for a moment before recognizing the voice.

"Salamander?!" Gajeel hollered when recognizing his cousin's voice "What the fuck?! Why you calling me on this number?!"

_"I'm using a pay phone."_ Natsu explained_ "I was home watching some shitty tv and the door broke open. I hid in our basement and I found out the cops invaded our house!"_

"What?!" Gajeel hollered and walked away from his colleagues "Holy shit man!"

_"I'm fine thank God."_ Natsu sighed _"But I learned my phone might be tapped and I had no choice but to head to town and find the only pay phone that didn't have a hobo sticking his dick in the change slot. I need you to come get me."_

"When now?!" Gajeel spoke.

_"Not much of a choice isn't there?"_ Natsu replied _"Cops are after me. If I were you Gajeel, I'd also watch yourself on your phone. Same with your gang. And take money out of the bank. We don't know if they're gonna freeze it."_ With that said, Natsu immediately hung up.

"Fucking hell!" Gajeel cursed as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"What's wrong?!" Levy asked with pure concern.

"That was my idiot cousin." Gajeel explained "Our house just got raided. He made it out before he got there; but he's in deep shit. Needs name to get him before the cops do."

"Holy crap." Gray muttered under his breath "Is he okay?"

"Yeah yeah he's fine, just needs a place to hide is all. Better go get his ass."

"I'll come with you." Levy volunteered as she grabbed her biker jacket on the nearby coat hanger "And he can stay here until further notice. Same goes for you Gajeel. Now that your house was raided, you're going to need a place to stay."

"Yeah you're right." Gajeel realized suddenly "Only thing I'm mainly pissed about to be honest, is the fact I left a bag of weed on the coffee table. Ain't getting that back that's for sure."

#

Gajeel and Levy left the club house and soon found themselves at a shady part of town. A place that made even Levy's skin crawl. Gajeel soon spotted his pink haired cousin, hanging around an alley way before making his way over to his cousin's bike and hopping onto the bike.

"Thanks man." He sighed in relief "I managed to get a huge amount of money out of my account before they could try to freeze it. What about you?"

"Same here." Gajeel nodded "Thanks for the warning." Natsu places on his helmet and clipped it on before grabbing his cousin and riding off with him and Levy.

"Why were the cops after you?" Levy hollered to Natsu over the sounds of the engines as they rode back to the hideout.

"I really don't know!!" Natsu hollered back "But I think it may have something to do with the fact I stole a cop car a few weeks ago, messed with some hookers with it by turning the lights on then burnt it off the side of the high way when I was bored!"

"You did what?!"

"Why am I not fucking surprised you did something that stupid!" Gajeel screamed as he joined in the conversation.

"The hell you want from me!" Natsu replies "I mainly sell the cars I steal; I can't sell a cop car! And besides, I always secretly wanted to do that."

"Burn a cop car?!" Levy asked.

"No! Scare hookers with one!" both Gajeel and Levy rolled their eyes at that, and for the rest of the trip, they just ignored Natsu and made their way back to the hideout.

#

Three hours passed and Natsu, Gajeel and Levy were in the deepest parts of the bunker. With extra clothing in her hands, Levy brought them to Natsu's room and soon brought it to Gajeel's room. The bunkers weren't that special to be honest. They had a simple bathroom, a simple bed, a desk, a tv and a poster of a crude drawing of outside. One thing Gajeel noticed was a lot of graffiti, of dicks and boobs. Whoever last slept here obviously had a problem.

"I know, it's terrible." Levy sighed at Gajeel as she came in the room "Our last border really was a fan of vandalism and he wrecked the place. He was kicked out of the gang; but we've never been able to remove the paint."

"Might know a way," Gajeel revealed "dad had a trick that worked for me all the time. Teach it to ya next time." Levy blushed at Gajeel's offer before the sudden sound of the television distracted them.

_"Welcome back mother fuckers!" _Said the newscaster _"Were bringing to you live coverage right now as Touka White is sworn into office! Damn, I'd love to bang that ass!"_

"Ugh, Erza's right, he **_does_** need to be fired." Levy commented about the newscaster as the screen changed to that of the inauguration. They watched as Touka held up her right hand and swore on a bible with her left to uphold the title of mayor and to follow the laws of being one. Once she finished, the crowd cheered and she made her way to the podium for her speech. What caught Gajeel's attention, was a small smirk on her face, one that didn't look too good.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked Gajeel with concern.

"She just smiled." Gajeel revealed.

"So? It's her big day, of course she's smiling."

"Not a good type of smile I mean. It was one that showed she was up to something." Levy looked at him with serious concern.

"Are you serious?"

"As a fucking heart attack." Levy stares at the tv screen as she watched Touka give her speech to the crowd of onlookers, trying to figure out a way to explain what Gajeel saw. As she watched the tv, on the bottom screen, a minor "Breaking News:" appeared and revealed a small amount of people were recently found dead in the nearby desert.

"Hey look!" Levy suddenly spoke out "Three people found dead in Oak Town Desert. While cause of death remains unknown, it's believed to be dealing with a new street drug called White. An unknown substance that's been making an appearance in the past three days."

"Why's that catching your interest?" Gajeel asked her "We sell fucking meth for crap's sake."

"I don't know, but it seems something's off with all of this recent stuff. Call me crazy, but I think Liberius may have something to do with all this."

"The fuck you mean?" Gajeel asked her in a confused tone.

"I don't know how to explain it," Levy sighed exasperatedly "but didn't you find it odd they only killed Jose and not Touka? The new street drug that just came out is being called White?"

"I guess White Mage or whatever the fuck her name is is obsessed with white. Fuck, I don't know. Chick's crazy, that's all I can say."

"Something just doesn't feel right." Levy admitted "and I'm sure you can agree Gajeel, you did just witness her smirk oddly." Gajeel looked at Levy for a moment and realized she had a fair point.

"I guess you got a point." He admitted a bit sheepishly "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I know you and Natsu can't go home; but I may consider making all of our members to stay here until further notice. I can sense the changes in the air beginning to take form. And they won't be good ones. I better go to my office and think about this."

She began to walk out of the room only for Gajeel to grab her hand, she looked back at him with pure curiosity.

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked suddenly "I- I can cook ya dinner and shit…." Levy stares at him and realized he was being very serious about this. Levy smiled at suggestion and gave him a nod. The two then left the bunker without realizing Gajeel's hand was enveloping Levy's.


	10. Chapter10

Author's note: Happy New Year! I took some time off a bit to spend time with family and also prepare for the new year which I want to take by storm! This will be my final year as a fanfic writer as I plan to try and make my own work in the future and get it out there in the public. Also, I had to quit my job. I don't want to get too into it; but it just wasn't working out for me and I ended up getting a new one quickly which I will be starting this coming week! Anyway, let's get back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lockdown**

It was three days since Gajeel and Natsu were forced to take refuge in Shadow Gear's bunker. Since taking refuge, Natsu made the decision to join Shadow Gear since they were providing him shelter in a time of need, and the benefits were unbelievably incredible. Touka has officially taken over the town. Now that she was sworn into office, Touka immediately began to crack down on the crime sprees. Criminals were being caught and arrested for petty robberies, theft, assaults and arson.

Because of this, Levy was forced to temporarily shut down business until they could figure out an alternative. Since the inauguration, Gajeel mainly spent time in the garage, fixing bikes of his fellow members and making sure everything was up to par. One good thing Gajeel could say about Touka getting into office, was the fact that since she did, his garage has never been busier. His fellow members have been lining up and asking Gajeel to check everything. Everyone was scared, Gajeel could relate; so they all wanted to be sure their bikes had no issues incase the police tried tailing them one day.

Gajeel was working on Natsu's standard issue rat bike one day, rigging the motor to go faster, and preventing anything cataclysmic such as overheating. Once he finished, Gajeel stood up, cracked his back a bit and dropped the bike off the lift.

"Alright idiot." Gajeel spoke while wiping his brow "I fixed yer bike. I didn't add any fancy shit like ya want; I just added what's necessary. Don't fuck it up, we're supposed to be on the down low for a while."

"So no flaming rocket?" Natsu asked.

"No you fucking idiot!" Gajeel hollered loud enough half the bunker could hear him "What part of down low aren't you getting?! No flaming motorcycles until that white-haired bitch is out of office!"

"Alright alright! Jesus Christ! Thanks anyway cuz." He threw his cousin the money he had to pay him before taking his bike and rolling it into the bunker's garage. Gajeel began to pack his tools into the tool chest, looking to go on his break when he heard a distinct: knock knock knock!

He looked over his shoulder to find Levy, standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gajeel!" She smiled.

"Hey Levy." Gajeel nodded as he put the wrenches away in his tool box "Need something?"

"Just wanted to see how you and Natsu were holding up."

"Eh," Gajeel shrugged "my cousin seems to be handling the situation well. Idiot tries to be a show off sometimes but he has to learn we can't just go around with rocket powered bikes."

"I think that could be his way of coping." Levy theorized "He's probably not as happy with this as you are."

"Could be. Or he just wants to find a way to flip the cops off."

Levy giggled at his idea before making her way over to Gajeel, a blush creeping on her face.

"Um hey," she began to speak out "do you want to try and grab a meal? I've been in the bunker for a while and I could use some fresh air." He looked at Levy for a brief moment before making a decision.

"Yeah." Gajeel smiled "Steak good?"

"Perfect."

* * *

They found a local steak house that seemed like a safe place for the two of them to have some form of privacy. Gajeel ordered two Chuck steaks for him and Levy to eat along with some mashed potatoes, vegetables and some water. They are in silence for a few moments before Levy spoke up.

"Hey Gajeel," she suddenly said "Thank you."

"What for?" Gajeel asked after swallowing some steak.

"For being there. It's been a difficult few weeks and just having you around has really helped improve our gang. I'm glad you joined."

"It's no problem." Gajeel admitted "Personally, I'm glad too. I get paid, I get to do something I like, I get to know you, I-" he suddenly stopped himself when he realized his words. Levy blinked owlishly for a moment before realizing Gajeel's words and blushing.

"Uh-um…." He tried to clear up "I haven't seen Lily in a while, is he alright?"

"I have him on some important work." Explained Levy as she swallowed for a moment "It's a personal request that I feel he was the only one capable to do; so he's going to be away for a few days."

"I see." Gajeel nodded. Again silence filled the air before Gajeel finally decided to break it.

"Listen, I-"

_Bang!_

Gajeel suddenly froze in place as he and Levy stared at each other, wide eyed in shock. They both looked to the wall and found a bullet hole directly in the wall. They looked at the direction the bullet came from and soon found two people, dressed in white cloaks and holding guns. One a 9mm hand gun, the other a sawed off pump action shot gun. It was members of Liberius.

"Shadow Gear scum!" One member hollered "You'll pay for what you did at the debate!" The one with the shotgun shot at Levy and Gajeel who miraculously managed to avoid the hit. They continued to shoot at them until Gajeel pulled out a small ap pistol and shot the Liberius cultists in their arms. The two cultists howled in pain before the one with the 9mm shot at Gajeel and Levy as they ran out of the restaurant (Levy of course did leave some cash with a small tip so she didn't dine and dashtip so she didn't dine and dash), made their way to Levy's bike, Gajeel hopped on to the front, started it up and left the scene.

"Are you alright?!" Gajeel hollered over the sound of the motor cycle's engine.

"I'm fine!" Levy replied "What about yo- OH MY GOD GAJEEL! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Gajeel tried to look back and suddenly felt a small pang in his back. Levy pulled out her smart phone, turned on the flash light feature and found a small circular wound that was bleeding. Gajeel got shot in the back.

"Those fuckwits got me." Gajeel growled, now feeling the pain of the bullet wound.

"Oh my God!" Levy yelped "We need to get you back to the hide out! I'm calling everyone to get to the bunker and we're going on lockdown!"

"Hey, don't let me getting hurt influence you." Gajeel tried to reason.

"Gajeel! You're one of my top men! Liberus tried to attack us and you got injured as a result! There could be more out there trying to kill us! We're going on lockdown!" Gajeel stayed silent for a moment before revving the engine up and making the bike go faster.

* * *

At a warehouse near the docks, the White Mage stood in pure silence, her cloak covering her body and her hood covering her face. The moonlight shined through the warehouse's window, creating a beam of light over her and causing her cloak to glow in the light.

"As pure as the light of the moon," she spoke "Liberius will dye this forsaken town white." She rose her hands high into the air as if to bathe in the moonlight.

"White Mage!" A man suddenly hollered. Her attention was soon drawn to a male cloaked figure who made his way over to her and bowed in deep respect.

"What do you want?!" She hissed " You know I don't want to be disturbed in my alone time."

"For-forgive me my lady!" The man continued "But some news came in. Two of our members found people from Shadow Gear, one of them was the leader. They shot at them, but they got away. One was injured." The White Mage turned her head and from what the servant could see, she wasn't happy.

"They got away?!" She screamed.

"But they managed to injure one of them!" The servant tried to reason.

"That doesn't mean anything to me! Is there anything else I should be made aware of?!"

"T-the latest shipment of White arrived to it's destination. Our plan to dye all of Oak Town White is entering it's next stage." A small smirk appeared on The White Mage's lips hearing that.

"At least something went right." She muttered to herself "Prepare for the next phase and bring the two who failed to kill Shadow Gear's leader. I think they need to be punished for their failure."

The servant swallowed hard hearing her sudden order before nodding and walking away; he knew this was not going to end well for those two dyed souls.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: man I really had a hell of a week. Don't really want to talk about it; but it attributed to some writers block for the series and not only that, I finally finished my rough draft for my book and it's right now in editing (I made some social media accounts for it so if you're in social media like Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram, go follow ErikAmberLightSeries please!!!) so as for this week, I decided to make it a lemon! And it's probably going to be the last time I ever will write a lemon for Gajevy fanfic. So I hope you enjoy! **_Warning: Sexual content._**

**Chapter 11: Time Together**

After Levy and Gajeel made it back to base, Levy called all of Shadow Gear's members who decided to stroll around out in public to return immediately. Levy pulled out a checklist of each and every member of Shadow Gear and carefully watched as they rolled in little by little. Jet was the last person to roll in and once he made it in, Levy crossed his name off the list.

"Get the doors shut! All of them! I want every nook and cranny shut!" she hollered.

"Levy!" Jet screamed "What's going on? Why is this going on?"

"We're going into lockdown," Levy explained "Gajeel and I went to dinner and we were attacked by Liberius!"

"What?!" Jet freaked "Oh my God! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine; but Gajeel was shot in the arm. I'm heading down to the medic once the doors are sealed." Jet followed Levy for a brief moment before he managed to get her attention again.

"Levy," he began "are you okay?" she looked at him with pure confusion.

"I'm fine!" she tried to brush off "I just want everyone to be sa-"

"No, Levy I mean are you really okay? You were in the crossfires of a shooting and thinking about Gajeel, you get a bit flustered."

"I'm not flustered!"

"Levy……." she stared Jet down in his eyes for a brief moment before sighing.

"Everything's fine. I'm just frazzled from what I witnessed. Lucy! Is everyone here?!"

"All clear on my end!" Lucy replied with her thumb up!"

"Great!" Levy smiled before pulling out a walkie-talkie "Ezra! Get the lockdown started! No one gets in or out on my watch!"

"I'm on it Levy!" Ezra replies over the intercom before pressing a large, red button and watching as sirens blared through the building along with a red warning light, commencing the lockdown immediately.

Metal doors slammed down onto all the openings in the bunker and all emergency air vents opened, allowing fresh air to flow through the bunker constantly.

"Good." Levy sighed with relief to Jet "We're safe. I'm heading to Medical! I need to check on Gajeel!"

"Levy, wait I wanted to ask-" Jet tried to stop her only to have his words completely ignored and Levy run off to The Medical Wing to find Gajeel.

#

"ARUGH!" Gajeel howled in pain. Gajeel sat in a medical bed as an older woman with pink hair, held back in a bun, wearing surgery clothes and a face mask did her best to try and remove the bullet from his arm.

"Hold still damnit!" she hollered at him "You screaming like a pussy isn't going to get you far in this!".

"Hey! All I'm feeling is fucking Novocain right now! It doesn't go that fa-GYAHHH!!!" the older woman suddenly pulled out of the small hole a metal bullet, covered in a small amount of Gajeel's blood.

"It's out." the older woman coldly told him "You can stop screaming." the older woman left to get more iodine, anti-bacterial ointment and bandages as Levy made her way into the Medical Wing.

"Gajeel!" Levy spoke out as she rushed over to him with worry "Are you alright?!"

"He's fine." the older woman replied "The bullet's out, but he had to be a whiny bitch about it."

"Fuck off gran-YEOWCH!!!!!" Gajeel screamed as Porlyusica placed the iodine on his wound.

"Thank you for helping out Porlyusica." smiled Levy "We really appreciate you coming in at the last minute."

"They would've been after me too." Porlyusica waved off. She added the bandage to Gajeel's arm before taping it up and cleaning up the spot.

"You're done." she told him "Now, get out of my Medical Wing before I make you get out!!!"

"I'll walk you to your room Gajeel." Levy offered before helping Gajeel up a bit and walking out of the Medical Wing with him.

#

They walked through the hallway in silence, Gajeel rubbing his arm a little to help whatever Novocain was in it course through, Levy was nervously rubbing her hands together as she tried to think of something to say.

"Oi." Gajeel suddenly spoke out, startling Levy just a bit "You okay?" she blinked for a moment before swallowing the lump in her throat she didn't realize she had.

"Y-yeah." she replied "Listen, I wanted to-"

"About what I said at the steakhouse," Gajeel suddenly spoke "I did mean it. The wanting to get to know you thing…." Levy was in a stupor at his sudden words, she stopped in her tracks and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Are you for real?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I am. I think it was one of my reasons for joining; just didn't realize it until now. Looks like getting a bullet in your fucking arm actually had some benefits….. " Levy's cheeks began to turn bright red at his words.

"But look," Gajeel tried to explain "if you don't feel the same as me, then I completely underst-" he was suddenly cut off when Levy pulled ihim by the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips passionately. He was surprised at first; but he melted into the kiss and suddenly found himself grabbing Levy by the back of her hair and pulling her closer to him.

The world around them disappeared as they continued their efforts to kiss each other and then, Gajeel grabbed Levy's rear, causing her to gasp in surprise as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She was surprised at first; but eventually levy got the hang of it and began to run her fingers through Gajeel's hair, earning a husky growl from the man.

Their lips broke apart for the moment and they stared into each other's eyes, lust painting their eyes like canvas and ready to go to the next step.

"Your's or mine?" he whispered before Levy kissed him again and they knew the answer: his room was right down the hall. They broke away from the kiss and quickly ran down the hallway to Gajeel's room.

They slammed the door and locked it tightly, making their way to Gajeel's bed and beginning to kiss and grope each other constantly before landing on the bed, ready to get to business. He began to kiss the side of her neck, earning a few moans and mewls before he began to remove his undershirt, revealing his muscular physique to Levy. She rubbed the palm of her hands on his chest as he began to remove her top, revealing a lacy bra and small breast. He stared at her and began to make his way to her lips again, kissing her passionately and pulling her closer and closer to him, never wanting to let go.

He unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall off her body, showing her bare top to the world. He quickly peppered her body with kisses and soon took one of her mounds into his mouth. Sucking on the small pink nub and groping the other one. Earning a distinct moan from Levy as he did this.

"Aah~! G-Gajeel!" she moaned outta her blunt nails dig into his back, earning a husky growl from the mechanic. Levy hooped her fingers around Gajeel's pants and began to pull them down, revealing to her set of black tight boxers that showed every single inch of his nether-regions.

"Aww can't wait any longer?" he chuckled "Personally, neither can I. And you just moaning like fucking crazy is making me even harder." Gajeel began kissing her again and soon slipped off her pants and underwear, leaving her completely bare to Gajeel. Gajeel peppered her body with kisses before making it to her nether region and giving it a long lick, earning a gasp from her as he continued his assault on her. Giving long licks and delving his tongue deep into her core.

Levy felt as if she was on Cloud Nine, giving moans and and mewls as Gajeel continued this. She began to grab onto the bedsheets, tugging on them and pulling as she continued her moaning. As this continued, she suddenly felt a tightness in her core, like a coil about to burst. Her moans grew higher and higher until finally, she felt that cool break and her moans fill the air and her release right then and there. Gajeel smirked at her and began to remove his underwear, revealing himself to Levy.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his manhood: he was huge. It took five seconds for Gajeel to take Levy's hips and position her correctly and then entered her. She let out a large moan as he slid into her, pure ecstasy filled their bloodstream as they both rocked their hips back and forth, moaning and groaning as the sounds of their skin slapping together back and forth.

"Fuck!" Gajeel cursed "Levy I- argh! So close! I'm gonna- fuck! Argh!!!!!"

"Aaah! Gajeel!" Levy moaned out as she began to wrap her legs around his lower back as he continued to pound into her. They continued to rock their hips back and forth until finally reaching a peak and releasing a large moan into the night. Their sweat mixing together and finally the two came down from their high. Out of breath and feeling the ecstasy in their veins.

Gajeel slid out of Levy and collapsed on top of her. He rolled around to be where she was now on top of him and then, he pulled the blankets up to cover them both. He held her close in his arms and kissed her forehead before the two finally was lulled into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter12

Author's note: Jesus these past two weeks have been both tiring and amazing. I'm officially done with physical therapy as of this week, (for those who don't know, I injured my knee a few months ago and I've been struggling with it a lot. For those worried, I'm doing a lot better and just have to deal with minor pain every now and then.), my book is being released as of next month, I've been hyping the book up a lot and had to make a phone call this week for something I've wanted to do for two whole years (all good!) You know, I said to myself on New Year's Eve this would be the year I achieve everything I wanted, and so far, it is!

So, I decided to make this one a Touka chapter mainly since we haven't been paying attention to her lately, so here we go! Also I'm adding a phone number in it and I wish to kindly as my fans to **_never_** call it because I'm not sure if it is a real number! Also there is some form of hypnotherapy in this and since I'm not a trained professional, I advise no one tries this for safety concerns.

**Chapter 12: Am I Going Crazy? Or Was I Always Crazy?**

Touka was sitting at her desk in her office, staring off into space as she could hear the constant flood of phones ringing outside her door. Last night was a total blur to her. To be honest, every other night for the past few weeks have been a blur. She had nights where she would go to bed and when she woke up, she was more tired than normal.

That was something she brushed off at first; but last night, she was out for a small walk to clear her head and when she blinked, she completely blacked out. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself sprawled out on her bed. Sheets disarray, a few pillows on the floor, and no memory of how she got home the night before. Was this normal?

Did stress take her mind for a moment and caused her to go on autopilot? It sure as hell wasn't a dream since she remembered feeling the wind blowing against her face. No, it was one thing to go to bed and wake up exhausted; but to blink and wake up the next morning and lose several hours of memory like that is a whole other story: something was wrong.

Knock knock knock!

The sudden knocking on her door startled Touka our of her thoughts.

"E-enter!" she called out. The door opened to reveal Dimaria.

"Mayor White?" she spoke out "You have a meeting with the chief of police in two hours.." Touka groaned at that.

"I'll be there." she waved her hand before beginning to make her way to her water cooler for a drink.

"You're not hung over again are you?" Dimaria pestered a bit agitatedly.

"No." Touka waved "I had a lousy night. I went for a walk and for some odd reason, I can't remember how I got back home." Dimaria looked in concern, this didn't sound good.

"You have to be kidding me." Dimaria deadpanned.

"I'm not." Touka took a sip of water from the small paper cup before adding a small amount of water into it to top it off.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything in your system?" Dimaria asked in concern "Like are you sure you haven-"

"I wasn't on a single substance!" Touka hollered. She let out a groan before making her way back to her seat, sighing in a scared manner.

"I don't know what to do Dimaria." she confessed "Is it from all the politics? All the stress of being the new mayor? Am I going crazy? Was I always crazy?" she sounded scared at that last part. Dimaria made her way over to Touka and took a seat at the chair opposite hers.

"I have no idea what's going on, I'm not a psychologist;" admitted Dimaria "but I think you should look into taking a break from the politics today and schedule an appointment with a psychologist. I have a friend from my days in college who specializes in hypnosis and psychology. He can probably figure out what's going on." Dimaria pulled out her wallet and found a card with a phone number on it. Touka took the card and read to herself:

" Dr.Invel Yura

Call 555-342-4556

134 Lilith Ave apt 304

psychologist and hypnotherapist

Specializes in psychology and hypnotherapy"

"He might be able to help you retrieve your lost memories." Dimaria pointed out. Touka stared at the card numerous times before looking at Dimaria with seriousness.

"Do you really think he can help me?" she asked.

"Man's good." Dimaria reassured "I remember a friend of mine was having some nasty drug abuse going on and Invel managed to hypnotize him to quit."

Touka continued to eyeball the business card, still feeling hesitant over going.

"I'll postpone your meeting with the Chief." explained Dimaria "I'll tell him you contracted the flu and you want to get a doctor's appointment immediately. He'll understand." still hesitant, Touka gave Dimaria a nod as if to give her the go ahead.

#

Touka called Dr.Yura for a private session that afternoon. She found herself in a small office space on the third floor, a large set of windows giving a beautiful view of the city of Oak Town, bookcases with ros of books near a door that lead to a small bathroom. A set of couches and chairs with a coffee table. There was a desk with a large comfy chair nearby and near the window was a coffee maker, filled with fresh coffee and to the side was some snacks such as chocolate chip cookies, fresh fruits, bagels and cream cheese. It was a really nice set up if you asked Touka.

Touka looked around the room and suddenly noticed as a tall, pale young man with pale blue hair, tied back and he wore a set of glasses. This was Dr. Invel Yura.

"Alright Mayor White." Dr. Yura suddenly spoke up "You're here today because you've been having "black outs" lately?"

"That's right." confirmed Touka "I have been waking up a few times more tired than normal; but last night I went for a walk only to have no memory of how I returned home! Dimaria told me that you specialize in hypnotherapy. I was hoping you could help me remember, just in case." Dr.Yura glanced at Touka for a moment to see if she was telling the truth. He's had multiple people come to him over the years saying they were going crazy only to learn it was part of their imagination.

This was different since it was the mayor they were talking about. He took a deep breath and looked at Touka with a serious glance.

"I can put you under hypnosis if you want." he explained "It will be to unlock memories; but I can't guarantee the results. I will be writing everything down so you can learn the results yourself when you awaken."

"That's fine by me!" smiled Touka "I don't care how much it costs! Just as long as I can get some form of peace of mind!"

Tght alright! Calm down please Mayor! I need you to be in a calm frame of mind to work this out." Touka nodded and began to lie down on the couch, taking deep breaths as she did her best to calm herself down.

Dr.Yura made his way to the lights and shut them off as well as placed on the door a sign saying "Hypnotherapy session in progress, do not disturb." on the door. He shut the curtains to give less light into the room and made his way back to the mayor.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I am." she nodded. Dr. Yura made his way to the nearby armchair and began to open his notebook to write everything down.

_"I need you to take a deep breath, slowly. And breath out slowly. That's it... focus your mind onto my voice, feel yourself falling into a deep sleep...breath in and out... continued to follow the sound of my voice..." _ Touka soon found herself losing consciousness as Dr.Yura continued to guide her through this therapy session.

_"Good girl..." _he breathed _"Touka, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes." _she replied in a monotone like voice.

"_Good. Now continue to follow my voice. We are now going to go back to last night... you are outside your house... ready to go for a walk... what happened next?"_

_"I went for a walk... but... once I reached the corner of the street, I see nothing..."_

_"No Touka, you see the next street..."_

_"No, I don't remember reaching the end of the street." _Dr.Invel began to write everything down vigorously, realizing something was preventing Touka from remembering.

_"Touka, I need you to remember... did something happen while you were on the walk?"_

Touka remained silent for a pure moment, as if to refuse to answer Dr.Yura. Dr.Yura looked in concern.

_"Touka," _he called out _"did something happen on your walk?"_ no response again. Dr. Yura was now becoming worried.

_"Touka?! Touka can you hear me?! Mayor White?!"_

**_"She can't hear you fool." _** her voice suddenly changed to that of a more sinister, and mature voice. Not the dainty and sweet voice she always had. Ice ran through Dr. Yura's veins as he heard that. Dr.Yura watched as Touka opened her eyes, revealing a pale color over her normally brown eyes and she began to sit herself up as she studied the room. Dr.Yura looked in horror.

**_"So, the fool decided to visit a therapist." _**Touka replied **_"I knew the girl was beginning to grow suspicious of me for a while; but I thought it would've been a year or two from now until she figured out everything. Looks like I have to give her proper credit for figuring things out earlier. Or should I give them to you?" _**Touka looked over to Dr.Yura who stared at her in pure shock and horror, uncertain of how to proceed.

"W-Who the hell are you?!" he spoke out "Where's Mayor White?!"

**_"Oh so you're not as smart as you appear. I'm feeling rather kind and would like to give you three guesses on who I am. Fail and you die."_** Dr.Yura looked at this new person with pure fear before it finally hit him.

"Y-you're The White Mage!" he realized "You're the leader of Liberius." the woman called The White Mage clapped her hands in a somewhat sarcastic manner at his realization.

**_"Hmmm, maybe I discredited you too early."_** The White Mage replied **_"I apologize for that." _**

"Where's Mayor White?" he questioned The White Mage.

**_"Fast asleep as always."_** she shrugged**_ "When I take over, I make sure she's put into a state of sleep. Similar to what you just did to wake me up. Which by the way, I'm not very pleased about." _**

"My God, The White Mage is just a split personality." he breathed "How did you form in the first place?"

**_"I didn't just form by normal means. I have always been with Touka, since she was born probably. I just bided my time to take over her once elections started. Touka is a woman who can't stand politics or fighting. Ever wonder how she decided to become mayor? I was the one who implanted that thought into her head."_**

Dr.Yura stood there in complete shock. This had to be the worst case he ever worked with.

"You have to stop all of this!" Dr.Yura spoke out "This isn't your body to control! This belongs to Touka!"

**_"Oh you really think such petty words would stop me?"_** she began to stand herself up and make her way to Dr.Yura **_"I'm not going anywhere. Once this town is Dyed White, I'll move on to the other cities and soon, I'll take on the world, until it's white as a blanket of fresh snow. And don't think you can get away from me, because I have servants everywhere and I will find you and give you rightfully what you-" _**

**_SNAP! _**

Touka's eyes returned to their normal shade of brown and she shook her head a few times, glancing around the room trying to figure out how she got there.

"W-what happened?" she asked "The last thing I remember was lying down on the couch, next thing I know, I'm standing in front of you doctor."

"It's worse than I imagined." Dr.Yura revealed, with a scared expression on his face "You have another personality. An evil one. It's The White Mage." Touka looked at Dr.Yura in pure horror.

"T-The White Mage?!" she swallowed "Are you certain?! I'm The White Mage?!"

"Positive. And she's extremely dangerous. She's been manifesting in you for ages, and started taking control in recent months. I-I'm sorry Mayor White, this is out of my expertise. She's plotting something big; world domination to be exact. I have dealt with cases of Multiple Personalities; but nothing this dangerous. I think it's best you check yourself into a hospital as soon as possible."

Touka swallowed hard at this revelation: she had another personality? And she was planning something dangerous? Touka thought about it for a moment and realized something: even if she went into the hospital, how would everything go in this city without their mayor? Let alone how would her reputation go?

"I can't!" Touka decided"I have a reputation to uphold! I even have a city to care for! The media will go into a frenzy hearing the mayor checked herself into a mental asylum!"

"You have to! The White Mage is extremely dangerous and shouldn't be on the streets!"

"Isn't there another way?"she pleaded "One that I can stay in office and receive treatment?" Dr.Yura looked at Touka, knowing how much this truly meant to her and gave a sigh.

"The only thing I can think of is sending you to a friend of mine. A doctor who specializes at the local hospital as a psychologist and is a member of their board. He could treat you as an out-patient and if asked, you can say you were having a few meetings with the hospital board to improve the budget. I can prescribe some medication to you as well-"

"Anything if it means all will be well!" she smiled "Oh thank you doctor!!!"

"Y-You're welcome." he smiled unevenly "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to close my practice- permanently. And tell my wife and children we're moving. Thank you for your time Mayor." Touka looked at him with pure confusion for a second before realizing what he meant and left the place as he placed a sign that said "Closed Permanently" on the front door of the practice.


	13. Chapter13

Author's note: Talk about a full plate! I've been working on art like a madwoman the past two weeks! My book's release date is coming March 20th on Amazon, so it's been non-stop digital drawing! I'm working on a new website for the book series, as well as starting to get back into sculpting after a long break from it, as well as other commitments. Some I can't explain, others will be revealed in the future. As for that new job I was supposed to do? Yeah, a few weeks ago, it didn't work out. I'm not upset because I literally had no connection to that place and I learned the place had a nasty history of worker abuse. More so, it was a Godsend it didn't work out. Plus I had some mild anxiety this past week. I'm fine for the most part, it just happens sometimes.

As for what I plan to do right now? Do what I've always wanted to do: Focus on my own work and get the career of my dreams! The past two years have been a little crazy; but I'm ready to take the bull by the horns and go for what I want to do. I suggest the same to everyone: 2020 is our year! Follow your hearts and follow your dreams. Don't let a single soul tell you otherwise!!!

**Chapter 13: Truth about White**

Hours had passed since the lockdown and Levy found herself waking up in Gajeel's arms, naked as the day she was born, she lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. She studied Gajeel as he slept right next to her, a few snorts coming out of his mouth and then changing into a full blown snore. Levy blinked in surprise at his snoring, but smiled at him.

For a while, Levy had been wanting to get closer to Gajeel; but she never expected it to be like this! She gently caressed her delicate fingers across his chest, feeling the well toned muscles from years of workout routines, and dealing in mechanics. She continued to caress her fingers across his body and became more and more mesmerized by his beauty.

"Keep that up and there will be a round two." Levy almost fell out of the cramped bed hearing that and watched as his red eyes slowly opened.

He began to sit up in the bed and cricked his neck a tad bit to get rid of the pent up feeling in it.

"U-Um, good morning!" Levy squeaked out.

"Morning." he yawned as he stretched his joints "What time is it?"

"I think around 8:30?" she took a look at her cellphone that was still in her pant pocket and confirmed it was close to 8:30 in the morning.

"Ugh God I just want to lay here all fucking day." Gajeel confessed "Maybe have another round or two…." he gave Levy a knowing look which caused her whole face to turn pure red "Aw come on Lev, after half that crap you pulled last night, you still blush like a school girl. Gihihihi." she smacked his chest as he laughed and began to move closer to her as if to kiss her again..

**_SLAM!!!!! _**

"Hey Gajeel," a male voice suddenly called out, they looked up to find PantherLily waltzing in the room "I'm back! I know I got a lot of explaining; but I have a message for you and-" he stopped in his tracks when he found both Gajeel and Levy lying in bed together, completely nude with only a blanket to cover them and staring in pure shock.

"Um……." Lily tried to speak out "Am I interrupting something?"

"Uh…" Levy and Gajeel spike in unison before she crawled under the blanket further to hide her naked body. Gajeel however, couldn't care less.

"Well… I cake to tell you that Porlyusica is looking for both of you. I was going to find Levy afterwards; but I think you both killed two birds with one stone for me………."

"Uh, alright- thanks Lily." Levy smiled "Hey can you please-"

"Your secret is safe with me." Lily waved "I know you two would probably want to keep it close lipped for a bit until everything is calmer. And Levy, I do want to have a word with you after you speak with Porlyusica. I have some information you're going to want to hear. Now, please excuse me as I need to go pretend I never saw this…" Lily left the room that moment as the two began to get their bearings together.

"The fuck you think that old hag wants?" Gajeel asked as he placed his boxers on.

"Lord knows." Levy sighed as she got her bra on "But it must be important if she wants an audience with us. She's not one for company."

"Yeah, yer telling me. I think that old hag was enjoying digging that bullet outta me too much."

"Porlyusica hates people but she's not sadistic…."

"Maybe it's just me." he grabbed a set of pants he had in one of the drawers and found Levy's top, tossing it to her so she could put it on.

"Well, maybe what she has to say is important." Levy theorized "Hopefully what she has to say is something that can end this whole thing once and for all."

"Yeah. Fucking sick and tired of not being able to go try some of those raids or blow up cars." Gajeel admitted before finally placing on his shirt, grabbing some shoes and leaving with Levy.

#

Porlyusica sat in her office, placing a few samples of hair and an unknown substance into a few test tubes and watched it bubble. Gajeel and Levy enteredGajeel and Levy entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to see us Porlyusica?" Levy asked.

"Ah yes." she nodded "PantherLily managed to get a sample of White. Like I requested."

"Wait," Gajeel realized "Lily left to go get that fucked up drug that's been going around?"

"I was planning to do it myself." Levy confessed "However, Lily volunteered to go undercover and grab a small sample. I asked for nothing too big because I didn't want him captured by The White Mage."

"And it's great he got what he did." Porlyusica interjected "Because the sample was decent enough to run a few small tests. And I have some news." she pulled out her microscope and a few slides to show the newly formed couple. She motioned for them to come forth and Levy did. She looked into the microscope and noticed something off with it.

"It looks like a strain of cocaine." Levy pointed out.

"Exactly." Porlyusica confirmed "But look closer." Levy looked closer and began to realize what she meant.

"The molecular structure is similar to ours! But it's different!"

"I have a feeling it was tampered with." the couple looked in pure shock hearing this.

"Hold the fuck up!" Gajeel hissed "You're telling me someone took our blow and changed it?!"

"It's a crude way of putting it but yes." Porlyusica confirmed.

"How the hell did they do that?!"

"I don't know; but I'm looking further into it and it seems to me, theythey're looking to make it for brainwashing purposes." the whole room grew silent at that. Horror filled Levy's veins before she managed to clamor for her cellphone and make a phone call.

"E-Erza." she swallowed "I need you to find a few people to leave the bunker, grab as many explosives as you can. And burn the lab down."

"What?!" Erza replied on the phone "Levy, are you positive?! That warehouse has over 600,000 worth of cocaine! It's enough for all of us to leave the town! Are you sure you-"

"We can make up for it! I just got some extremely disturbing news and I need that place burned to the ground immediately."

"Lev-"

"JUST DO IT!!!"

Levy hung up her cellphone and let out a few deep breaths.

"Oh God." Levy breathes "I knew it was a bad idea from the start; but it was the only way. I should've just made us steal cars or sell pot, that's the least harmful!" Levy began to feel her tears well up in her eyes as she sobbed. Gajeel places his arms around Levy and did everything in his power to comfort the weeping girl.

Porlyusica just stood and watched as Levy cried, knowing this wasn't the time to allow her hatred for humans to kick in and let them leave. As Levy cried, the bunker began to shake and the dust could be seen flying in the air. The cocaine lock up was blown to bits.

"It's all over now." Gajeel soothes as he wiped a tear off of Levy's eye, now let's find the piece of shit who started this."


End file.
